Madame butterfly
by Lia Primrose
Summary: Eren baja todos los días al muelle a esperar el barco de su amado Levi. Corren los rumores sobre el capitán Ackerman y su boda, algo que tal vez el castaño no resistirá. Con la muerte en el alma se siente perdido y decide caminar hasta la colina mas alta y darle fin a todo ese teatro. Tal vez el rugir del mar no le permita oír el grito desgarrado de Levi llamándole. (Riren)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno debo decir que este capitulo esta modificado completamente. Las chicas que lo habían leído por primera vez, mis disculpas, pero sentía que debía mejorarlo. Y si lo lees por primera vez, ¡pues bienvenida! espero que les guste y de nuevo, perdón por el cambio (pero era necesario). Le debo un enorme agradecimiento a Juli, por tomarse el tiempo de leer y corregir en algunos detalles, ¡Gracias Juli! sabes que esto también es obra tuya jajaja. Ahora a leer.**

* * *

 **Madame Butterfly**

" _Me conocen, ¿no? Soy una celebridad. Hago sonreír a la gente. Hago sonreír a Nápoles. Pero si me comprendieran, no sonreirían. Personas como yo… que morimos por el amor de indignos demonios extranjeros."_

Eren aun es capaz de recordar el primer día que lo vio. Cierra los ojos y la escena está intacta en su memoria, está fresca y viva. Incluso la misma sensación que sintió al mirarlo a lo lejos lo recorre una vez más, llenándolo nuevamente de él. Lo llena de cosas hermosas. Esos sentimientos que solo había leído en los libros y que carecían de significado para él, ahora cobran un nuevo sentido para su corazón de niño. Es contradictorio como algo tan bello puede destruir, como puede darle esperanza para dejarlo en la incertidumbre del mañana. A la dulce espera, que puede ser todo y a la vez nada.

Había bajado a la playa un día de verano. Eran días de guerra, los adultos no prestaban mucha atención a los jóvenes y estos, con cierta libertad, vagaban por la ciudad en grupos haciendo de las suyas. Su madre iba al lado suyo, mientras caminaban ella le contaba historias de la guerra que había oído en la radio, de cuando los disparos en las ciudades acababan y empezaba la convalecencia. Con los americanos en Nápoles, habían llegado unas cuantas cosas buenas; harina blanca, el trigo de Kansas y productos enlatados.

-Sin embargo, _mio figlio_ , son unos demonios. Unos demonios extranjeros que quieren saquear nuestra tierra -decía mientras pasaban por unos locales nocturnos, en las bonitas casas requisadas por los oficiales- _bastardi_ -gruñó Carla, al pasar al lado de un uniformado. El hombre al no comprender había sonreído pensando que era un saludo y la mujer hizo lo mismo.

Siguieron caminando calle abajo. A pesar de estar en guerra, Nápoles estaba en una inusual calma. Los mercados seguían igual de concurridos pero escaseaban algunos alimentos. Entre los ciudadanos se paseaban americanos con sus uniformes y su aire arrogante, pero todo seguía en relativa calma.

La playa estaba algo llena. Había un gran barco americano en el pequeño muelle. La bandera ondeaba orgullosa como si flotara en un rio invisible de sal. Su madre le dijo que iría a separar dos lugares en las sombrillas y que no se tardara. Eren asintió y se encaminó hacia el muelle para poder ver más de cerca al monstruo de metal que dormitaba en las aguas tibias de aquel día. Fue difícil poder hacerse espacio entre tantas personas, en su mayoría jóvenes, que se apretujaban y chillaban buscando entre la tripulación al hombre que más les apeteciera. Las mujeres se volvían locas por los americanos y ellos también perdían la cabeza. Bodas y promesas de matrimonio se organizaban con frecuencia en los primeros meses de la ocupación. Cada familia albergaba a un soldado. Y el que estaba con ellos les traía de los almacenes toda clase de bienes de América. Incluso su amigo Armin estaba en ese grupo, pero lo suyo era más delicado. Su pretendiente, Jean, era un soldado alemán y cada vez que podía venia y no salía de la casa. Sin embargo ambos eran felices cuando estaban juntos, y el mundo y la guerra pasaban a un segundo plano.

La multitud de pronto se echa a un lado y el frágil cuerpo de Eren es golpeado por brazos, manos y codos. Los americanos están bajando del barco y la muchedumbre se hace a un lado para dejarlos pasar, como si fueran dioses que libran una guerra por la humanidad. Lo primero que nota el castaño es que son altos, como los ingleses, y que son muy atractivos. Las mujeres también piensan lo mismo cuando ahogan exclamaciones y se apretujan. Eren se desespera y ya no le importa ver a los extranjeros, siente que en cualquier momento le van a perforar un pulmón. Se decide a salir de la multitud y empieza a pasar entre los cuerpos (algo fácil gracias a su menuda complexión). La gente se queja pero le da igual, quiere salir, su madre se va a enfadar y puede irse y dejarlo solo. El no quiere estar solo, nunca le ha gustado sentirse solo. Sigue luchando por salir, pero es difícil cuando nadie tiene la intención de hacerse a un lado. Logra, a empujones, llegar hasta un extremo del muelle menos llena, tiene que apurarse, ya casi ve la zona donde dijo su madre que estaría. Sin embargo, una gran mano blanca lo toma del brazo y lo termina de sacar de aquella marea humana.

-Oye, ten cuidado. He visto como te golpearon esos idiotas-dice el extraño. Los ojos cándidos y vaporosos de Eren se alzan para mirarlo. Es alto, muy alto. Tendría que ponerse de puntitas y hacer que el inclinara su cabeza para poder rozar su boca. Le gusta su piel blanca, y su cabello negro y brillante como las piedras lisas del rió. Tiene un rostro hermoso, como el de los dioses que vio en un museo de Roma. Bajo el uniforme puede asegurar que bajo su uniforme es un hombre musculoso, debe ser muy fuerte. Y sus ojos, él nunca había visto unos ojos así. No eran grises, eran _plata_ ; unos ojos plata que lo miraban sin expresión aparente, pero que si te fijabas, podías perderte en ellos y descubrir un mundo.

-Ah, gracias-su voz suena como la de un ratoncito asustado, el americano sonríe y libera su brazo dando una caricia que le provoca escalofríos.

-Ven conmigo. Esos bárbaros no te dejarán pasar tan fácilmente-y antes de poder responderle algo lo guía entre la procesión de soldados. Siente la mano del pelinegro en su hombro y no puede evitar sonrojarse, cada movimiento lo hace estremecerse y altera su ritmo cardíaco. Puede ver a ambos lados las personas tratando de tocarlos, las mujeres y las jovencitas suspirar y sonreírles con coquetería al pasar. Es algo incomodo para él; conoce a la mayoría de esas personas y tal vez mañana irán a contarle a su madre que estuvo con un _demonio extranjero_. Siguen avanzando y llegan hasta el inicio de la playa, arriba de las escaleras, en la carretera, unos autos limpios y lustrosos esperan a los soldados.

-Eh… gracias por la ayuda, señor…-levanta la cabeza para poder verlo.

-Capitán Levi Ackerman-se presenta el pelinegro con galantería. Los labios de Eren se curvan en una sonrisa nerviosa-pero para ti, soy Levi.

-De acuerdo. Entonces… nos vemos otro día, Levi-la mano del Levi ya no está sobre su hombro, pero aun siente su piel cosquillearle. Hace un gesto con la mano para despedirse y se aleja entre la multitud con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y sintiéndose un poco mareado y ligero. Aun puede sentir la mirada plata en su espalda.

Ignorando el alboroto que hay tras su espalda trota hasta la zona de las sombrillas. Su madre esta tumbada en la silla blanca leyendo un periódico.

- _Infine!_ , ¿Dónde te habías metido?-le pregunta sin apartar la mirada del periódico. El castaño se tumba en la silla que está al lado.

-Estaba viendo el barco que acaba de llegar. Se llama Titán, y es de América-los ojos del niño miran en dirección al barco; Carla masculla alguna maldición en italiano y sigue leyendo.

-Si no son los ingleses, son los americanos. Una plaga-pasa la hoja con elegancia-todos están cortados con la misma tijera, _uomini senza cuore!_

Eren asiente. La multitud se está dispersando, los soldados los alejan y solo quedan ellos en el muelle. Puede ver a Levi dando órdenes y hablando con un hombre que él conoce de vista.

-Y conocí al capitán. Fue amable, el me ayudó a salir de la multitud-trata de convencerla, el no que cree que los americanos sean tan malos como su madre piensa.

-¿Dónde está?-su madre baja el periódico y mira el muelle.

-El pelinegro alto que está hablando con… ese hombre.

-Ah, Giovanni.

-Sí, el que está hablando con él. Se llama Levi Ackerman-Carla lo mira por unos segundos y no comprende como su hijo puede decir que ese hombre de ademanes firmes y severos puede ser amable. Luego ve que el capitán mira hacia su dirección, donde están ella y su hijo. Su mirada sería capaz de parar un ejército, piensa Carla, ese hombre está hecho para la guerra.

-Está mirando hacia acá… ¿Qué hiciste _po 'cattivo_?- Eren se sorprendió al ver que efectivamente, Levi miraba hacia donde ellos estaban. Le decía algo al señor Giovanni y luego ambos hombres miraban hacia ellos; el pelinegro le dijo algo al italiano y este asintió. Sus miradas se encontraron, Levi sonrió con ligereza y Eren correspondió su sonrisa con una mas radiante y viva. No pudo evitar suspirar al verlo partir hacia los autos. Le habría gustado estar un poco mas con él, hablar o pasear por la playa. Solo para oír un poco mas su voz, para conocerlo, porque sentía la necesidad de estar con él.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo en la playa. Carla debe ir a preparar la cena para Grisha y Mikasa; su hija y su esposo trabajan en el hospital y deben estar cansados. Mira a su niño, está mirando hacia el mar y canta una canción en voz baja; eso significa que está pensando en algo. Ambos se levantan y mientras recorren la playa van pensando que lo que van a preparar para la cena.

Por la tarde se produjo el alboroto. Llamaron a la puerta; era un auto negro brillante y de el salía el capitán Ackerman. Eren escuchaba voces desde el vestíbulo, así que le bajó el volumen a la radio. Escuchaba muchas voces masculinas y la de su madre de vez en cuando. No era correcto bajar y espiar la conversación de los adultos por lo que se quedó sentado en la cama esperando si su madre llamaba o necesitaba algo. Pasaron los minutos y luego no se oía nada. Salió de su cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido.

-¡No esperaba una visita como la suya!-su madre trajinaba en la cocina. No veía con quien hablaba así que bajó todas las escaleras y se acercó-mucho menos en mi casa. ¡Es un honor!, mi esposo va a estar contento… a él le gusta todo eso de conocer el mundo, pero a mí no, ¡yo soy una mujer de casa!-podía verla en el arco de piedra que daba a la cocina-vivo para mis amores; mis hijos. ¡Qué digo! Usted debe tener hambre y yo hablando. _Sentirsi a casa_ , siéntese y déjeme prepararle algo de comer.

-No se preocupe señora Jaeger, esperemos a su esposo-Eren reconoció esa voz y para verificar que estaba en lo correcto se adentró a la cocina. Ahí, en el pequeño comedor verde aguamarina de madera estaba sentado Levi Ackerman. Apenas pisó la cocina sus ojos plateados se fijaron en el, lo miraban con demasiada atención. Para el castaño fue como si todo se desenfocara. Su madre no existía, no estaban en la cocina de su casa, no estaban en Nápoles; solo eran ellos. No sabía cómo actuar, se sentía desnudo frente a esa mirada.

- _Bambino mio!_ -Carla se giró con una sonrisa entusiasta en el rostro. Eren dejó el contacto visual que mantenía con el pelinegro y se giró hacia su madre.

-¿Si, mamá?

-Ven, ayúdame con la cena del _signore_ Ackerman. Debe estar cansado después del viaje que ha tenido-Eren lo miró una vez mas y le dedico una sonrisa. Los ojos del pelinegro se mostraron satisfechos.

Carla y Levi congeniaron muy bien; eso sorprendía a Eren, pensaba que su madre se negaría a darle casa a un extranjero. Pero ahí estaba, tratándolo como a un hermano y compartiendo recetas y anécdotas de su familia. El castaño picaba los tomates para la salsa, aparentemente bastante concentrado, pero en realidad escuchaba todo atentamente. Cada vez que Levi hablaba no podía evitar estremecerse, su voz era perfecta; firme y varonil. Cuidaba sus movimientos para no verse tan torpe y nervioso, quería darle una buena impresión al capitán.

-Mi pequeño _bambino_ , mi Eren, es alguien frágil-su madre había empezado a hablar sobre él. Silenciosamente rogó para que no dijera nada que lo avergonzara.

-¿Frágil?-preguntó el capitán. El castaño sentía el peso de la mirada de Levi en su espalda.

-Si, _fragile_. Tiene un corazón muy puro, muy sensible-Carla orgullosa pasó acariciando la espalda de su hijo con afecto-como una mariposa, a veces es muy inocente. ¡Los problemas en los que se ha metido! Una vez un hombre le dijo que...-

-¡Mamá!-gimió Eren avergonzado. Lavó sus manos y se fue a sentar en el comedor junto a Levi.

- _Silenzio_ , tu madre está hablando corazón-se giró hacia ambos hombres y siguió-el hombre le dijo que si quería verle el "pito" y mi pobre _bambino_ creyó que el tipo era un árbitro.

Los ojos de Eren no dejaban de ver la superficie de la mesa, muerto de vergüenza. Su madre se carcajeo y Levi soltó una risa ronca. Sintió sus mejillas arder cuando levanto la vista y vio que el pelinegro lo estaba mirando.

-¿Y usted que hizo?-preguntó interesado en la anécdota. Carla sonrió orgullosa.

-Claramente tome mi cuchillo y salí para buscar a ese hombre. ¡Nadie se mete con _il mio bambino_ y se va tan tranquilo!-La castaña volvió a su trabajo.

Siguieron hablando mientras afuera el sol se escondía. Después llegaron Grisha y Mikasa, fueron enterados de la estadía del capitán americano en su casa y eso puso al hombre de la casa eufórico. Tenía mucho que preguntarle. La familia lo recibió como un miembro más, todos reunidos en la pequeña mesa contaban su día o alguna anécdota divertida. Eren se sentía feliz, todo estaba bien, sus padres adoraban a Levi y este congeniaba muy bien con ellos, incluso con Mikasa. De vez en cuando compartían miradas y se sonreían. La cena fue amena y llena de historias. Quería que Levi pudiera sentir que ellos podían ser como su familia, que se sintiera cómodo con ellos y no extrañara su país.

Carla le pidió después de cenar que llevara a Levi a su habitación, la de huéspedes. No pudo negarse, aunque no sabía que decir y corría el riesgo de caer en un silencio incomodo, quería pasar tiempo con él. Le pidió que lo siguiera y se encaminaron hacia el segundo piso. Pasaron por los pasillos llenos de cuadros impresionistas y fotografías familiares, todos llenando las paredes.

-Que casa tan curiosa-comentó el pelinegro, Eren le dio la razón con una sonrisa. Había sonreído tanto que ya le dolía la cara.

-¿Curiosa?

-No creí que las casas italianas fuesen así en realidad. Pensaba que solo existían en las postales-dio un vistazo a su alrededor siguiendo a Eren-... es adorable.

Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Había una cama de bronce, un armario, la mesita de noche, una biblioteca pequeña, el baño y la ventana que daba al patio de piedra. Era un cuarto pequeño pero organizado. El pelinegro parecía satisfecho al inspeccionarlo y Eren solo lo miraba desde la puerta sin saber que hacer; irse o quedarse un rato más.

-¿Le gusta?-preguntó, de nuevo con la vocecita de ratón; frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo por hablar de esa manera. Levi caminó hasta la pequeña biblioteca y contuvo una sonrisa. Ese pequeño era demasiado tierno, casi sentían las ganas de abrazarlo.

-Es perfecta. He dormido en lugares peores-tomó un libro y lo ojeo, luego tomó otro-esto es un lujo-dijo señalando los libros.

-A mi padre le gusta leer-Eren se adentró al cuarto y caminó hasta Levi.

La luz de la luna entraba a chorros por las ventanas adornadas con cortinas diáfanas y delgadas. Levi levantó la vista del libro y vio al chico castaño al lado suyo, con un libro en las manos. Su presencia no le molestaba en absoluto, ni lo fastidiaba. Lo observó de reojo. Cabello color galleta y de cutis ligeramente bronceado, tenía una expresión dulce y reposada. Su madre tenía razón, era tan inocente y frágil que incluso el, mientras estuviera en la casa de los Jaeger, se encargaría de protegerlo.

Dejó de observar el rostro del chico para bajar su mirada a las delicadas manos que sostenían el libro. Tenía flores en la tapa, muy románticas; se titulaba "Ritos, magia y amor". Ahora entendía porque su rostro estaba encendido.

-¿Te gusta el amor?

Una tímida sonrisa volvió a iluminar los ojos del niño.

-El amor…-empezó Eren, radiante-me gusta. Es como la llegada de la primavera. Es una lástima que ahora todo eso se tome a la ligera-siguió diciendo-incluso, los animales nos enseñan que el amor es algo natural y maravilloso-dijo abrazando el libro contra su pecho-¿y a usted?

-Es… peligroso. Provoca heridas. No es solo una serenata en el balcón, se parece más a una marejada, revuelve el mar por encima y lo deja hecho un desastre por debajo. No sé si me gusta-Eren le miró comprensivo.

Uno al lado del otro, las palabras subían y explotaban suavemente como burbujas, formando una conversación fluida y cómoda. Seguían en la misma posición, mirándose sin vergüenza, porque no miraban el cuerpo; ellos observaban el alma del otro. De pronto la mirada de Eren se suaviza, ya no se siente incomodo, ya no le importa que todo este en silencio y solo se oigan sus respiraciones y el cantar de los grillos en el patio descubierto. Solo si así puede estar con Levi un poco más.

-Quizás, solo conoce la parte vil del amor-explicó Eren- pero para el prófano y aventurero es tan apasionante descubrirlo-se acercó al pelinegro y se puso de puntitas posando sus gráciles manos en los hombros fuertes del capitán. Levi bajó su rostro hasta rozar la punta de sus narices. Era tan hermoso de cerca, con los labios rosados y suaves. Los dedos del pequeño recorrieron su cara y sus labios y luego juntó sus bocas en un suspiro. Se besaron muy despacio, saboreando el momento y disfrutando de la calidez que desprendían. No les preocupaba que los padres del castaño estuvieran a unas cuantas habitaciones, o que Mikasa entrara para ver donde se había metido su hermanito. Solo siguieron con el tierno contacto que mantenían. El beso más inocente que había tenido el capitán. Se separaron, haciéndolo muy despacio y mirándose a los ojos con adoración.

-Se lo pregunto otra vez, ¿le gusta el amor?-preguntó en voz baja Eren, acariciando el rostro del capitán con delicadeza.

Levi no pudo evitar enternecerse ante la visión que tenia frente a él. Alguien tan puro trataba de enseñarle a un perdido lo que creía estarle vetado y prohibido.

-Si es como esto, entonces sí.

Pensó en todos los libros de amor que entendería a partir de ahora.

* * *

" _¡Qué país! Hombres como ustedes deberían estar… ¡Golpeando nuestras puertas! ¡Suplicando que los perdonemos! Porque yo he sabido… lo que es ser amado por un demonio perfecto."_

Todo había pasado con tanta naturalidad. Un romance con pasos pequeños e inocentes, que era ocultado a los ojos de todos. Levi y Eren se querían como si la vida se les fuera en ello. A Levi, Eren lo enajenaba. Aquel joven tan dulce, tan bueno, tan discreto, lo conmovía. Si el primer día que lo vio entre todas esas personas, tan perdido como una frágil mariposa entre los espinos, lo había impresionado, después de conocerse e intimar, se daba cuenta del tesoro que tenia. La misma fragilidad de Eren, aquella delicadeza, aquella transparencia e inocencia, le hacía sentir deseos de protegerlo, de cuidarlo, de mimarlo. Pero una parte de él le decía que era cruel por actuar de esa manera, ¿no se iba a ir después? No podía alimentar falsas esperanzas y hacer promesas que no podría cumplir. Trataba de hacérselo saber pero cada vez que abordaba el tema, el con una sonrisa luminosa lo hacía olvidarse de todo y postergar la conversación.

Y Eren también se enamoró de él. Y la pasión, primero tímida, luego irresistible, estalló entre ambos como un incendio. El niño corría a los brazos del capitán a besarlo y a murmurarle palabras dulces. Se miraban largamente mientras retozaban en la cama, Levi le tomaba la mano y besaba cada uno de sus dedos, repitiéndole lo bello que era.

Pero también durante ese tiempo la guerra se puso más sangrienta. En 1940 los japoneses dominaban dos terceras partes de China y los americanos enviaban hombres al campo de batalla para defender su territorio sin importar el precio. Había empezado el periodo más horroroso.

Había llegado el momento en el que los soldados americanos regresaran a su país para recibir nuevas instrucciones, eso significaba el fin del hermoso sueño que habían creado Levi y Eren en esos días. El capitán se lo comentó después de haber intimado de una manera desesperada.

-Debo irme, mi pequeño. Me necesitan-murmuró sobre la cabeza castaña que se apoyaba en su pecho. No dejó que Eren lo viera a los ojos y lo mantuvo oculto entre sus brazos.

-En ese caso, ¿vas a volver?, ¿vas a volver por mí?-preguntó afectado-¿lo vas a hacer?-su voz temblorosa sonaba angustiada pues Levi no le respondía, solo acariciaba su cabeza. Al final lo único que recibió fue un beso. Él lo consideró una especie de pacto silencioso, tenía fe en su amor.

La partida del capitán Ackerman dejó una huella imborrable en la familia Jaeger. Todos se habían encariñado con el pelinegro y cada uno lo extrañaría a su manera, pero nadie como el pequeño Eren. Levi era todo para él. Era su primer amor, el cariño que le tenía jamás se desmentiría.

Lo acompañó hasta el muelle donde se habían visto por primera vez. La misma multitud estaba ahí, solo que nadie parecía estar feliz. Las mujeres tenían rostros llorosos y preocupados, algunas sostenían bebés en sus brazos. Un soldado era acompañado por alguna familia, o por su pareja, quienes se despedían con abrazos interminables y promesas. No había podido hablar con Levi, el estaba con su pelotón dando órdenes y verificando que todo estuviera en orden. El cielo estaba sereno, teñido de rosa y naranja, temblaba sobre sus cabezas como una antorcha a punto de extinguirse. Se oían llantos lejanos, unos chicos cantaban una canción de despedida. El rumor del oleaje que venía del mar. Había que sentirse triste. Y los jazmines en estación, para colmo, les lloraban sus florecitas lechosas.

Levi se acercó a él. Se notaba perturbado y melancólico. Se miraron unos instantes y sin importarles que estuvieran en público, se abrazaron con fuerza. De la boca de Levi empezaron a salir todos los versos de amor que había aprendido en la pequeña casa de los Jaeger.

-La tarde, con ligera pincelada que iluminó la paz de nuestro asilo, apuntó en su matiz crisoberilo una sutil decoración morada-recitó, a media voz en el oído de su pequeño. Eren cerró los ojos tratando de no ver su triste realidad-… y el alma llora por la partida.

Y de golpe, el castaño no pudo más y mostró su cara llorosa.

-Levi, dime la verdad, díselo a tu _caro figlio_ -le rogaba con angustia, aferrando sus manitas al uniforme del capitán-¿vas a regresar? ¿Vas a volver a Nápoles, conmigo?

Levi se removió inquieto y con la mirada perdida.

-Dejemos eso-murmuró-hablemos de otra cosa.

-No, no-negó agitando sus cabellos color galleta-debes decírmelo. Si regresas, estaré esperando por ti, siempre, aquí, en este muelle-las lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos, como si se hubieran vuelto líquidos-pero si no lo haces, entonces te recordaré de igual manera, sin embargo, seguiré con mi vida-se sentía miserable, desgraciado.

Se quedaron en silencio. El capitán miraba el mar, debatiéndose. Era cierto que no sabía si iba a regresar a Nápoles, no iba a negar que había experimentado el amor más dulce e idílico en toda su vida, pero él no vivía de sueños y Eren solo era un niño de quince años. Pero por otra parte, la idea de que el castaño lo cambiara por otro, que le regalara ese cuerpo y ese corazón a otra persona lo atormentaba. Sabía que se iría al infierno por lo que iba a hacer, pero no iba a permitir a nadie más poseer la belleza de Eren por más egoísta que fuera.

-En primavera-respondió después de un rato. Los ojos empapados de lagrimas de Eren le sonrieron-regreso en primavera.

Ya no pensaba en nada, lo único que miraba, lo único que atendía era aquella figurita grácil entre sus brazos. Acurrucado buscando consuelo. Y todavía, para volver más triste los corazones, el barco rugió llamando a la tripulación. Levi decidió romper el encantamiento, como el que se ríe a carcajadas para no ponerse a llorar. Dejó a su pequeño amante con una promesa de papel en aquella playa.

Eren jamás olvidó el minuto de marcha del capitán, la claridad de aquel día y el brillo del ocaso, un ocaso al que desde aquel día no quiere. Todavía hoy se estremece al recordar la partida del barco y el ruido y la visión que hacia al alejarse. Se despidieron con un beso tímido y salado. Desde el muelle Eren agitaba su mano con una sonrisa, una sonrisa para no morirse.

La partida de Levi lo llenó de inquietud. Se dio cuenta de todos los peligros que iba a correr. La multitud se fue dispersando, las mujeres y los niños sollozaban; los hombres esperaban que los pretendientes cumplieran su promesa. Eren se quedó solo en el muelle, mirando el inmenso desolador mar, ahora solitario. Se permitió por fin llorar libremente; nadie podía presenciar el llanto de un joven corazón desconsolado. La separación era intolerable. Pero debía mantenerse fuerte, guardar la esperanza. Si Levi le dijo que volvería en primavera, entonces aguardaría hasta ese día.

Y a lo lejos, los jazmines seguían llorando, viendo la bella escena pintarse y revelar su funesto destino.

" _Yo tengo una visión. Estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por el amor de un hombre. Esta visión… se ha convertido en mi vida. Fortalecido y destruido por el amor de un indigno demonio extranjero."_

* * *

 **Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá. La idea la tenia rondando y quería compartirla con ustedes, solo que el afán me lleno y subí lo que primero se me vino (la próxima vez me tomo mi tiempo) este cap es diferente al original, y me gusta mas. Voy a escribir historias cortas hasta terminar Young and Beautiful, cuando esa finalice pasare a otra... ¡así que voy a estar escribiendo muchas cosas que espero les guste!**

 **¿Un review? ¡su opinión me importa mucho!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Muchas gracias a las chicas que lo han leído. De nuevo siento las molestias que pude causar al cambiar el primer capitulo. Si no te has dado cuenta y ya habías leído el original (el primero que era super corto) te invito a leerlo de nuevo, ¡mejorado! No era justo que por ser una historia corta no le dedicara el mismo tiempo y esfuerzo. Espero subir un capitulo de Young and beautiful el fin de semana, es que enserio no tenia mucha inspiración para escribir. Al final respondo los reviews, gracias por dejarlos chicas, me animan bastante.**

 **Y gracias a FJulietta por su ayuda. Tiene historias muy buenas, ¡el Señor Eren J es un fic hermoso!, se los recomiendo.**

* * *

 **La esperanza flaquea**

" _Mi amor, flor de lirio y de rosa. Nunca sabrás que por ti, por tus ojos, muere una mariposa. Cruza el mar sin remordimientos… porque el amor te abandonó."_

Armin ha guardado silencio sobre el romance de Levi y Eren todo ese tiempo. Se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo. Su amigo se notaba enfermo, perdido. Todos los días lo veía bajar hasta la playa sin falta y se sentaba en el muelle, esperando. Era tal la ansiedad que lo dominaba, que ya ni se veían como antes; solían ir juntos a las colinas a recoger flores y hacer adornos para pasar el tiempo. Cuando lo visitaba se notaba atontado, distante, no hacia si no pensar y mirar por alguna ventana que diera a la playa.

Una tarde soleada, al decidir que lo mejor era ir con Eren y preguntarle que le sucedía, fue a su casa. Al entrar y notar que no había nadie pensó que la casa estaba sola, pero logró escuchar ruidos en el segundo piso, por lo que fue a ver. El sonido provenía del cuarto de su amigo, así que abrió la puerta con cuidado. Lo que vio lo dejó pasmado. Encontró a Eren hecho un mar de lagrimas, a su alrededor habían miles de flores desechas en el suelo. Los ojos acuosos y amargos de su amigo lo enfocaron. El momento era violento. Veía pena y dolor en el rostro del castaño, estaba crispado por el sufrimiento. Temblaba, todo en el temblaba; sus labios, sus hombros, sus dedos, en los cuales habían pedacitos de pétalos maltrechos. Era demasiado para Armin. No podía ver sufrir así a Eren, no soportaba verlo luchar desesperadamente contra algo que lo superaba. No pudo hablar, no pudo decirle nada, solo caminar hasta él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas tratando de aligerar un poco su dolor. Sentía una compasión profunda. Le preguntó con dulzura la causa de su desosiego, Eren le contó con voz trémula todo; desde el día que se conocieron, hasta el día que lo vio partir. El rubio ya lo veía venir como quien oye llover.

Aquel día, Armin le dio la mayor prueba de amistad de su vida, al tomar la decisión de acompañarlo todos los días sin falta hasta el muelle a esperar. Aunque en fondo presentía que él nunca regresaría.

* * *

" _Observa fijamente mi rostro y conserva algo de él, para que puedas irte al otro lado del mar sin que te remuerda. ¡Míralo bien, amor mío!"_

Fatal, fatal cuando la primavera llegó pero Levi no apareció. Recuerda que se vino al suelo de madera siendo sostenido por su amigo. Nunca dijo una palabra, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, como si recordase una desgracia de la que no podía hablar. A partir de entonces, su martirio se hizo más cruel. Porque otras semanas pasaron, otros barcos llegaron, y el, que esperaba fielmente, jamás faltó un solo día; el, que seguía guardando la esperanza.

Las personas murmuraban al verlo pasar con su cesto de flores. Armin los escuchaba, no eran discretos, Eren caminaba con la mente en otra parte ignorando lo que lo rodeaba.

-El niño siempre baja a ese muelle, las malas lenguas murmuran que ha tenido un romance con un americano.

-¿De verdad? Que diría Carla, tanto que odia a los extranjeros…

-Además, parece que no ha regresado. Siempre veo al pequeño bajar hasta el muelle y regresar con la misma cara -añade una mujer que barre la entrada de su casa.

-¡Qué horror! Lo más probable es que lo haya abandonado. Como ya no piensa volver…-dice su hija viendo pasar a Eren con lastima.

-¿No se enternecen?-se burla el chico de los encargos-un idilio digno de una ópera. ¡El mismo Puccini se inspiraría!-ríe, Armin le lanza una mirada feroz mientras se alejan-… ¡O mejor aun! _¡Madame Butterfly!_ , ¿Recuerdan la ópera?-exclama emocionado. La matrona tuerce los labios con disgusto.

-¡Calla ave de mal augurio!-lo golpea con la escoba-vete, no digas eso ni en broma. Todo es culpa de esos malditos _yanquis_ , van por el ancho mundo, vagabundeando y traficando.

Sin embargo, los oídos de Eren no escuchan. No se atreve a dudar en la palabra de Levi, lo consideraría una traición.

Ambos jóvenes bajan a la playa y la recorren en silencio, las gaviotas cantan sobre sus cabezas y los niños juegan en la arena. Cae la tarde sin que el mundo se entere y empieza la tensa espera. Llegan al final del muelle, donde Eren empieza a decorarlo diligentemente con flores de vibrantes colores. Armin le ayuda a recoger las que ya se han marchitado o han sido pisoteadas. Fue idea del castaño al ver que la primavera se había acabado; porque para él, siempre es primavera y Levi tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para regresar. Luego de acabar con su tarea, se sientan al borde del muelle. Eren observa el mar con los ojos iluminados y ambas manos entrelazadas apretando su pecho por la ansiedad esperando que llegue un barco con la bandera americana ondeando con orgullo. Armin lleno de funestos presentimientos, advierte que su amigo está viviendo el segundo sufrimiento más grande de su vida, después de la partida de Levi, el de la espera. Cuando el crepúsculo enrojece se vuelve hacia Eren, nota los ojos llorosos y la decepción en su rostro. Reconoce el significado de aquel sol rojo; la ausencia del ser amado, le está quitando la vida.

-Tengo miedo, Armin-susurra angustiado.

-¿A que, exactamente?-pregunta, aunque ya se da una idea.

-¡A todo!, ¿Y si murió en alguna batalla?, ¿Y si lo están torturando?-el corazón de Eren se estruja cada vez que se pregunta esas cosas-¡Es alguien importante, está en la mira del enemigo! –sus manos tiemblan, estruja una florecita rosada entre sus dedos tratando de calmar la ansiedad.

-Cálmate… eso no va a pasar. ¿Es fuerte, verdad?, ¡el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad!-trata de calmarlo tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Eren lo mira azorado, se reprime para no empezar a sollozar-… después de todo, eso no es lo que dicen-murmura para el mismo, esperando que su amigo no lo escuche.

-¿Qué dicen?, ¿De qué hablas?-pregunta con prisa, exigiendo una respuesta. Armin frunce el ceño, preguntándose si es buena idea contarle lo que ha oído y lo que Jean le ha contado-… por favor-suplica en voz baja.

Inhala profundamente, no sabe qué resultado tenga la noticia en el frágil estado de su amigo. Pero tampoco quiere seguirle el juego en la fantasía que se ha creado. Admira la fidelidad y la esperanza que guarda Eren, pero no quiere que la espera le carcoma la vida de a poco. Debe seguir adelante, no por Levi, si no por el mismo.

Mira de nuevo al castaño. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se fija en su rostro, su rostro tal cual era, una cara de niño bueno, una cara hermosamente sufrida; porque lo bello es triste. Ve que en uno de sus ojos está a punto de escurrirse una lagrimita. Ve que tiene las manos fuertemente entrelazadas como si rezara, o como si tuviera mucho miedo, y Armin siente que le sube a la garganta un llanto, ¿Qué llanto?, ¿Por qué, Señor, se siente tan mal? Quizá porque está a punto de acabar la dulce y amarga espera de su amigo.

-Dicen que el capitán Levi Ackerman está por casarse. Jean me lo ha confirmado, después de todo un acontecimiento así corre de voz a voz en todos los ejércitos-dice con una voz que no sabe de dónde la saca, una voz tierna como la de una madre.

El de ojos azules observa como el semblante triste y acongojado de Eren se transforma en uno estupefacto, como si Armin lo hubiera abofeteado Destrenza las manos con lentitud. A Armin le parece que su respiración se convierte en un resuello que se hace más hondo, como si no pudiera respirar. El castaño lo mira con unos ojos tristes y dolidos.

-… Mientes-una pena tan honda se notaba en su voz. Cierra los ojos tratando de calmarse.

-Te digo la verdad. Si no se ha casado ya, lo va a hacer pronto. Es una enfermera según Jean, y al parecer, ya se veía venir. Siempre han estado juntos-Armin decide a toda costa no herirlo, le habla con dulzura y buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¡Es mentira Armin!, ¡Todo es una mentira!-Eren niega frenéticamente, le arde la garganta. Siente que se le baja la presión-¡El me ama a mí, yo soy el único que puede hacerlo feliz!

-Te estoy contando lo que se… aun así Eren, ha pasado mucho tiempo-razona Armin, afectado por el remordimiento. Ya no hay vuelta atrás-es hora de dejar de esperar y seguir adelante-pero es ignorado.

-¡Pues no les creo!, no después de todas las cosas que pasamos juntos. ¡Tu tampoco lo hagas Armin!, ¡Dime que no les crees!-la noticia ha golpeado cruelmente al niño; tiene los ojos llenos de la grimas de dolor que se niegan a salir. No quiere llorar. Toda su voluntad esta tensa como un arco a punto de romperse. Mira a su amigo rubio, quiere que le diga lo que desea escuchar

-Olvídalo Eren, por tu bien olvídalo. Creo que no va a regresar… Y solo estas acabando con tu vida-¡que sufrimiento intolerable para él es aquella mirada! Su amigo no merece ese castigo.

-¿Y por qué, vamos a ver, por qué?-dice sollozando-¿A caso alguien ha visto que eso sea cierto?, ¿Acaso enamorarse es un delito?-Armin lo mira, ante tanta angustia lanza un suspiro.

-¡Sí!, ¡Porque estás viviendo en un sueño que te consume!-le responde con desespero-Levi ya siguió con su vida mientras tú te quedas aquí, llenando un muelle de flores y esperando a alguien que nunca va a regresar. ¡Despierta, Eren! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Levi no va a volver, te ha engañado!

Eren se pone de pie asustando al rubio. Llora con una expresión de coraje; el no cree en esos rumores, en esas mentiras. Armin guarda silencio, listo para actuar por si su amigo pierde la cabeza y comete alguna locura.

-¿Por qué dudas?, ¿Por qué?-le pregunta afligido, mirando hacia el mar-… No tienes fe.

-No es eso…-murmura Armin.

-Escucha. Un bello día veremos un sendero de humo elevarse en el cielo-dice dulcemente, entre la cortina de lagrimas-desde el borde del mar… Y entonces, ahí aparecerá el barco… Un barco blanco, que entra al puerto-su mirada acuosa observa el mar solitario. Él recuerda e imagina al _Titán_ asomándose a lo lejos.

Armin permanece unos instantes en silencio. A pesar de la brutalidad de sus palabras, Eren seguía creyendo fielmente en ese hombre.

-Eres joven, ¿Pero crees ingenuamente en todo lo que te dicen?

-Sus cañones harán tronar un saludo. Y entonces te diré: "¿Ves? ¡Ya ha llegado!"-su aire ensoñador y esperanzado conmueven al rubio.

Armin niega suavemente con el rostro doliente y abatido.

-… Pero no bajaré a recibirlo. No, yo no…-susurra, apretando sus manos contra el pecho-me quedaré en la cima de la colina. Y esperaré, no me importa la larga espera-frunce el ceño y toma aire-…cuando llegue, ¿Qué dirá? Llamará mi nombre, desde lejos. Pero yo me voy a esconder… una parte en broma, y otra…-se le rompe la voz, y su respiración se altera-¡Para no morirme de alegría! ¡El me va a buscar, asustado! "¿Dónde estás mi niño, con tu perfume de verbenas?"

-¡Calla, calla!-lo ataja Armin-no sigas, no te engañes. ¡No sigas mintiéndote mas, Eren, por favor!-se levanta para encarar a su amigo.

Eren lo toma por los hombros, con una sonrisa febril.

-¡Todo eso pasará, te lo prometo!-aprieta los hombros de Armin, transmitiéndole sus ánimos-si quieres puedes desconfiar… ¡Yo tengo fe y puedo esperar hasta…!

-¡No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir, Eren!-Lo interrumpió levantándole el tono de voz, esperando hacerlo entrar en razón.

Eren no pudo seguir más, bruscamente calló comprendiendo algo. Súbitamente entiende; aquel sueño es solo un espejismo. Su vista se fija en él, y Armin lo sabe, en su mejor amigo algo sus palabras surtieron efectos.

Logra separarse del rubio. Muy despacio, como un sonámbulo, se empieza a alejar caminando hacia la playa. Siente la mirada de Armin seguirle, dudando.

-¿A dónde vas?-el castaño sigue alejándose sin responderle-¿Eren?, ¡Eren!

-Déjame- responde trémulo; como alguien que retiene el llanto.

-¿Pero qué vas a hacer ahora?-insiste, siguiéndole. Bajan los escalones hasta pisar la arena.

-Nada, nada. Ya no me queda nada-responde con vehemencia en voz baja.

-No te lo quería decir precisamente por esto-en ese instante se da cuenta de algo, son demasiado jóvenes para el amor. Algo tan bello le estaba enseñando la otra cara; la más dolorosa. Piensa en Jean y en él.

Eren se detiene y permanece inmóvil, las olas besan sus pies y la brisa alborota sus cabellos.

-Vámonos-dice Armin tomando su mano.

El castaño sigue sin moverse, perdido, inerme, débil.

-Hay que regresar a casa y hablar con tu madre. Ella va a entender, veras como podrás salir de esto y olvidar a Levi-lo anima Armin tirando de su brazo.

Eren se suelta de un tirón como si su tacto quemara y se aleja dando un paso hacia el mar.

-¡Pero es que yo no quiero olvidarlo!-exclama desesperado porque Armin no entiende. Empieza a llorar, no solo de tristeza si no de rabia-… ¡No quiero!, ¡El es mi vida! Yo le he dado todo a él, ¿Qué me queda? ¡Dime que me queda!, ¡Solo este corazón marchito y engañado!-el rubio trata de sujetarlo pero Eren es más rápido y corre hacia el mar-¡Ni mi fe profunda, ni mi respeto!, ¿Qué hice de malo, que he hecho?-llora mirando hacia el cielo. Manchado y escarnecido, no desea otra cosa más que morir. Se adentra hacia la zona más profunda, para que las olas se traguen aquella vida que no quiere seguir viviendo.

Armin lo sujeta por la cintura, el castaño da pelea tratando de liberarse. Si el rubio no lo detiene a tiempo, las olas podrían arrastrarlos lejos de la orilla y tragárselos. Con fuerza y determinación, el de ojos azules lo agarra con fuerza y lo trae hasta la arena donde ambos caen de rodillas jadeando.

-Déjame… Solo déjame morir… -suplica entre lágrimas.

-No puedo hacerlo Eren… Tienes amigos, tienes una familia-a pesar de estar cansado lo toma entre sus brazos, consolándolo.

-Pero no tengo a Levi… Y tal vez, nunca lo tuve-dice llorando, sacando de su interior todas las penas acumuladas durante meses.

-No llores, Eren… No llores-pero la situación lo supera, y un torrente de lágrimas se desata. Le conmueve el sufrimiento de su amigo, así que está dispuesto a llorar con él hasta secarse.

Tan rápido como pasaron las cosas, se calman. Libera a Eren de su abrazo con lentitud, para saber con certeza que no va a levantarse de nuevo y echarse a correr hacia el mar. Lo mira. Esta quieto, los ojos bajos. Suspira y solloza sin hacer mucho ruido. No mira nada, parece un animalito que espera que lo maten. Tan indefenso, tan rendido, tan resignado.

-Déjame que me hunda solo en la noche de la desesperación y la muerte-susurra Eren, con la voz enronquecida.

Sobre sus cabezas el cielo ya se ha oscurecido.

* * *

" _El hombre que yo amé no era digno. No merecía ni siquiera que le mirara dos veces. Pero a cambio… Yo le di mi amor. Todo mi amor."_

Después del episodio en la playa Eren se ha encerrado en su cuarto. Las ventanas están cerradas, la puerta también. El reloj de la casa da las diez. Diez campanadas que parecen un toque de difuntos. Se arropa con las mantas hasta la cabeza, no quiere pensar en nada, solo dormirse y no despertar más. Apenas cierra los ojos, sueña con Levi, su imagen se quiebra; las luces titilan, escucha el sonido de las olas y ve sus labios moverse, pero no sale ningún sonido de ellos. Y Luego le da la espalda, se aleja hundiéndose en el mar, y los pies de Eren no reaccionan, quiere seguirlo pero no puede. Se desespera e intenta llamarlo, pero tampoco puede abrir su boca…

Despierta en la cama. Su madre está a un lado acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad.

-¿Te sientes bien, _tesoro_?-dice, mirándolo un poco preocupada.

No contesta. Ni un gesto. No tiene ánimos, solo es capaz de mirarla con una expresión atormentada.

-Eren, te noto algo raro-peina sus cabellos con la mayor dulzura-un aspecto de fatiga, de desgaste…

El niño sigue mirándola. Al cabo de un breve silencio, murmura:

-No es nada… solo me siento un poco mal.

Otro silencio. Carla se sienta a un lado, lo mira por unos instantes buscando algo.

-¿Quién ha sido, _figlio mio_?-Eren frunce los labios y niega con la cabeza-¿Cómo es posible que no sea nada?

-Me siento algo enfermo, eso es todo-dice el castaño con un hilo de voz.

-¿Quieres bajar a cenar, _dolcezza_?-pregunta Carla, levantándose.

Eren responde que no con la cabeza, su madre le da un beso en la frente y se va cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Vuelve a quedarse solo, algo que no le gusta en absoluto. Con cuidado se sienta en la cama y estira la mano hasta el primer cajón de la mesita de noche. El objeto que está guardado ahí es uno de sus secretos, es un regalo de Levi. Un puñal de plata. Lo toma con cuidado entre sus pequeñas manos, acariciando la hoja.

-Mi error… Es simple y absoluto-susurra. Afuera los grillos cantan-… Mi error fue que se convirtiera en mi vida, y si él no está, ¿Qué vida me queda?

Ahora solo era un cuerpo lleno de miedo, inseguridad, desconfianza, y tristeza, mucha tristeza.

* * *

" _El amor del que les hablo, cegó mis ojos. Así que ahora… cuando me miro al espejo no veo más que… mis despojos."_

Ya son finales de otoño. Las calles están frescas y la brisa del mar se siente fría. En la playa los pescadores reparan las redes, y sus mujeres las organizan en la arena. Las barcas se mecen en la orilla y los niños y jóvenes se turnan para limpiarlas. Todo está en absoluta calma.

Eren sale de su casa con un jersey de lana ligera y un pequeño bolso de piel marrón. Baja la calle con naturalidad, sin su expresión lastimera. Los que murmuran sobre él se callan al verlo pasar y le sonríen, pero el niño no les devuelve la sonrisa. Lo ven alejarse, tal vez va hasta el muelle; ese día van a llegar barcos de Europa y América. A lo lejos Armin lo ve pasar, al principio no lo cree, verlo afuera de su cuarto lo ha sorprendido. Decide correr y alcanzarlo.

-¡Eren!-lo llama desde lejos. Su amigo de detiene y se gira hacia el esperándolo.

-Hola...-saluda el castaño con una sonrisa tímida. Su expresión es dulce, como pidiendo perdón.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunta el rubio preocupado.

-Estoy bien-vuelve a sonreír, sin embargo sus ojos están azorados, trémulos.

-¿Seguro?-abre los ojos azules buscando algo extraño en su amigo-… Sabes, he estado pensando. Creo que fui muy brusco al decirte todo eso-dice arrepentido-y creo que tienes razón, lo más probable es que haya tenido un percance… ¡No estoy diciendo que este herido, nada de eso!-aclara con rapidez-solo, tal vez, este muy ocupado en alguna misión y por eso no ha podido venir. Y los rumores son solo eso-se siente aliviado, ya puede estar tranquilo y las cosas pueden regresar a la normalidad.

-Gracias, Armin-murmura con una apariencia de felicidad, hace el ademán de volver a emprender su marcha pero es atajado por el rubio.

-¿Tienes prisa?, ¿A dónde vas?

Eren se remueve incomodo, duda por unos instantes pero decide contestarle:

-Voy por flores a la colina.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-propone Armin, animado-¡podemos ir después de bajar al muelle!, hoy vienen muchos barcos. Tal vez hoy si…-

El niño castaño niega con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No. Tengo que ir a la colina.

Armin lo mira sin comprender, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, Eren se despide con rapidez y se aleja entre las calles de Nápoles.

Después de caminar un buen rato, ya no hay más casas, solo árboles y una carretera polvorienta. El camino de subida hacia el monte es pedregoso y caótico; no es muy transitado. Mientras sube alza la mirada al cielo, hay dos aves volando en círculos sobre su cabeza. Su paso es tranquilo y constante, no se detiene a tomar aire. La colina no es muy alta, sin embargo hasta la cima hay un gran trecho. Ya casi ve el final, solo unos pasos más. Inconscientemente aferra sus manos al bolso de piel palpando lo que hay en el interior.

Arriba, el viento lo recibe con una bocanada que le remueve todo por dentro y por fuera. Los cipreses italianos se mecen de un lado al otro con suavidad. El sol aun no se pone, todavía hay azul en el cielo, y el rosa es escaso. Camina entre los árboles y se dirige hasta la orilla de la colina. Abajo esta mar, sus olas chocan contra las rocas y salpican todo, como los juegos artificiales. Va a haber marejada. Las gotas que saltan en el aire alcanzan a mojarle el rostro pero no le incomoda.

Hay un dulce silencio. Su mirada está perdida en el horizonte, en los sueños que siguen pareciéndole realidad. El rostro de Levi vuelve a atormentarlo, aun esta allí, en claros y nítidos colores, vivo. Pero ya no quiere seguir soñando, no después de haber recobrado la conciencia, y sin embargo, ¿Por qué su cerebro sigue destilando sueños?, ¿o ese es su corazón?

Levi, Levi… El viento lo susurraba en sus oídos, estremeciéndolo. Su amante, su verdugo. Eren solo había sido una fantasía ociosa para él. Se siente humillado y herido. ¿Lo que tiene en el corazón no vale nada?, todos sus sentimientos, toda su pureza, ¿Por qué Levi no la quiere? Las lágrimas acuden sus ojos, caen, caen y caen como gotas de lluvia. Se siente miserable y tonto por llorar de esa manera en una colina. Todos tienen razón, inspira tanta o más lástima que la misma _Madame_. Hipa y deja que las lágrimas se escurran por sus mejillas. Que caigan sobre la tierra.

Abre el bolso de piel y saca el puñal de plata con lentitud. Brilla con la luz del sol. Levi le había dicho que lo usara para defenderse, para salvar su vida. Deja caer el bolso sobre el césped y se acerca más a la orilla con el puñal en la mano. Sus ojos tristes miran el cielo que se va tiñendo de colores pastel. A lo lejos retumban los cañones; los barcos han llegado, pero él no va a bajar, Ya no. Tiembla, su determinación esta flaqueando, entonces acude a todos esos sentimientos que remueven la pena del corazón. No necesita más razones.

-Le he dado mi amor… Todo mi amor-susurra herido y decepcionado-estuve dispuesto a sacrificarme por el…-las olas rujen a sus pies, como una multitud furiosa-incluso por uno cuyo amor… Es indigno-niega cerrando los ojos. Su mano aprieta el puñal con fuerza-… morir con honor, es mejor que vivir… Con deshonra-sus ojos se abren enajenados en dolor. Pasa un sollozo con dificultad.

El mar se ha puesto violento, las gotas de agua golpean su rostro con fuerza, lastimándolo. Ya no sabe si lo que cae por sus mejillas son las lágrimas o las gotas saladas.

-Así que… Al final, aquí, en esta colina… Lejos de América y de él-siente un nudo en su garganta, los sollozos que está tratando de retener luchan por salir-he encontrado… Mi nombre…-en medio de la marejada y el rugir las olas escucha su nombre. Alguien lo llama, o tal vez es solo su mente que quiere impedir lo inevitable.

"¡Eren!"

-Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger…

"¡Eren!, ¿Dónde estás?"

-También conocido…

"¡Eren, espera!"

-Como Madame Butterfly…-se le rompe la voz y un sollozo se escapa. Levanta el puñal sin dudarlo dos veces, antes de arrepentirse. El filo atraviesa su carne, la sangre cae por su cuello. Y todo a su alrededor se derrumba, se desenfoca. Alguien lo rodea con sus brazos y lo recuesta contra la hierba. Es un hombre. Es pelinegro y sus ojos son como la plata.

-¡¿Qué hiciste Eren?!-le pregunta desesperado, pero Eren no responde-… ¡Eren, despierta!, ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Me escuchas?, ¡He vuelto por ti, mi niño!

Las mariposas son seres dulces y trágicos, ellas aman, y cuando lo hacen; lo dan todo hasta quedarse sin nada. Levi comprende, ahí arrodillado bajo las gotas saladas, que entre sus brazos siempre tuvo una.

" _He nacido para morir entre tus brazos, ¿Por qué? Porque no hay otro lugar al que pertenezca. Sin embargo, ¡adiós, adiós amor mío! Aléjate de mi corazón que yace frío y muerto."_

* * *

 **No se que mas decir... falta el ultimo capitulo. ¿Que estuvo haciendo Levi en América? vamos saber que pasaba en el ultimo. No todo es como parece, florecillas, nunca lo olviden. Cuando acabe con esta pequeña historia pienso subir un one-shot, pero ese no va a ser dramático como este jajaja. Nunca, de verdad, nunca había trabajado tanto en esta semana, si mis profesores del colegio me vieran no lo creerían, ¡En sus cara Esgar y Masahuel!**

 **Ahora los preciosos reviews:**

 **Yenesis Kutsenova Tetsuya:** Hola, me alegra leerte por aquí también. Que bueno que te haya gustado (aunque no se si leíste el cap que volví a subir) En el cap tres vamos a saber que pasaba con Levi y como va a sobrellevar la situación. ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad! espero que este te haya gustado. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **FJulietta:** Jaja gracias Juli por dejarme un review, y por ayudarme, sabes lo mucho que aprecio tus enseñanzas. ¡Levi se fue! y ni rastros. Pero bien que aparece al final. Eren es muy leal pero también se decepciona al verse engañado y siendo joven e impulsivo... imagina. Jajaja espero poder mejorar en cada cap. ¡Me he esforzado con este! casi ni parpadee por escribirlo. De nuevo gracias, me alegra leer tus reviews. ¡Nos leemos en un fic tuyo o mio!

 **Ariyass:** ¿Te gusta como pongo a Levi? yo pensaba que no lo iban a querer jajaja, pero me alegra. Me gustaba la idea de poner a un Levi no tan perfecto, y a un Eren que lo da todo ciegamente, no se... es lindo y triste. Pero al final si ha llegado, ¡tarde pero ha llegado! ahora a esperar el cap tres. ¡Gracias por dejarme un review y darle una oportunidad a esta primipara en los fics!

 **Gateway to infinite:** He cumplido mi cometido... lograr que alguien llore. ¡Bueno no! gracias por el review, lo aprecio bastante y espero que este cap te haya gustado, no se si logre plasmar la tristeza que quería, debo practicar. ¡Besos y abrazos! y por cierto, amo tu historia del muñeco jajaja siempre me parto la cabeza pensando en ella.

 **Hikari Candy:** ¡Pobre Eren! jajaja, yo también quiero que Levi se arrepienta por actuar de esa manera tan egoísta. No se si ya leíste el primer cap del fic (el original) pero espero que el que volví a subir te haya gustado también. Claro que duele, y mas cuando confías ciegamente en alguien y al final te das cuenta que no es como crees. ¡Si haces un fic así dímelo! me gustaría leerlo, amo tus fics y se que ese estaría genial. Soy una chica mala, muy mala... jajaja. Ups, estos son mas largos, espero que igual te gusten. Gracias por leerme, ¿te debo una galleta? jaja ¡besos y abrazos!

 **En fin... espero que les haya gustado, aun falta uno así que no pierdan la esperanza. Y les agradezco por leer. ¡Son hermosas!**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	3. Adiós florido refugio

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? ¡Gracias por los reviews! me han hecho muy feliz. Este capitulo creo que esta largo, no quiero aburrirlas, pero es el final y esta todo. Estoy nerviosa por saber si les gusta o no... ya es el final y no se como me haya salido. Ah, y si alguien por aquí sabe italiano le pido disculpas si encuentra alguna incoherencia en las frases. No hablo ese precioso idioma y me ha tocado recurrir a google. Creo que es todo, al final respondo los reviews hermosos que me dejaron y que merecen ser respondidos. El capitulo empieza con "Addio fiorito asil" (pueden oír el de Pavarotti) y termina con "Duet love" de la misma opera. ¡Ahora si, a leer!**

* * *

 **Adiós florido refugio**

" _Adiós, florido refugio de la alegría y del amor. Tu apacible rostro siempre veré con remordimientos atroces."_

Se encontraba sentado en la elegante silla negra de su despacho en la división. Levi jugueteaba taciturno con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, sin decidirse entre encenderlo o echarlo a la basura.

-No fumes, te hará daño, querido-sugirió Petra entrando con una bandeja-mejor come algo. No has comido bien en estos días-regañó con una sonrisa, mientras depositaba la bandeja con cuidado sobre el escritorio.

"Eso solía decir Eren" pensó. Sin mirar a Petra, encendió el cigarrillo, inhaló el humo, y sintió como la nicotina penetraba su sangre y exhaló, con un suspiro cansado. Los remordimientos, esos que lo perseguían, ni con el humo se los podría sacar de adentro.

Petra apartó el humo dando ligeros manotazos al aire, acercó una silla y se sentó junto a él. Puso la mano sobre la del pelinegro y la acaricio con el pulgar.

-¿Estas enfadado?

-No.

La mujer asintió sin estar convencida. Le ofendía que guardara tanta calma y aparentara normalidad cuando a leguas se notaba que algo lo estaba atormentando. Se mantenía muy distante, le había explicado que podían hablar si algo estaba mal. Desde su llegada de Nápoles se había comportado muy extraño. El hombre que llegó no era el mismo que ella había visto partir hace unos meses. Había intentado tantas veces conocer la razón, que ya se había convertido en un guión que ambos se sabían de memoria. Ahora ella insistía y él le pedía que lo dejara en paz.

-Puedes decirme, no es nada de lo que avergonzarse-apremió arreglando la falda entre sus piernas-no me has contado lo que hiciste en Nápoles. ¿Viste lugares bonitos?

Levi hizo un ademan afirmativo, pero con la cabeza en otro lugar. ¿Qué si había visto lugares bonitos? No había lugar más bello en Nápoles que su habitación. _Su habitación_. La que los Jaeger le habían dado, y la que compartía en horas imprevistas con su niño. Donde el pequeño sonreía entre sus brazos y lo miraba con esos ojos. ¡Qué ojos!, cuando los miraba, sentía que se sumergía en agua azul, en unas aguas mansas y gentiles. Él, metido en ese mar profundo, se sentía otro. Más gentil, más bueno, más dulce. Hablaban de temas sin importancia, mientras el día empezaba a ensombrecerse. Afuera se oían hilos de algunas óperas que se escapaban por las rendijas de las ventanas. Era un sonido dulce y lejano.

Apagó violentamente el cigarrillo en el cenicero. No era momento de recordar.

-¡Pero háblame!, ¡dime algo, lo que sea!-exigió Petra, controlando la furia que le subía por la garganta-llevo días tratando de saber qué te pasa, pero no me dices nada. Levi, dime la verdad.

El pelinegro torció el gesto. ¿Cómo podría hablarle de Eren?, ¿de su recuerdo? Que había estado pasando una temporada en los brazos de un joven varón amoroso y dulce. Que le había prometido regresar en primavera sabiendo que no volvería, en mucho tiempo, a pisar tierras Italianas. Sin embargo, lejos de él, su recuero se negaba a desaparecer. Cuando cerraba los ojos y escuchaba el canto de las aves, podía oír la suave risa del castaño; una risa capaz de elevar el alma al cielo. ¿Cómo podría contarle todo eso a Petra? Era egoísta, lo aceptaba, no quería compartir con nadie toda su desdicha, pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco quería que supieran la parte celestial de esos días extraños, luminosos, terribles, enloquecedores…

-Eso es algo que solo me concierne a mí-dijo secamente, mirándola con irritación.

-Parece que no te das cuenta de cuánto nos está afectando esto como pareja-comentó la enfermera-¿recuerdas que cuando empezamos a salir acordamos que nos contaríamos _todo_ para evitar disgustos?-le recordó con reproche.

Levi suspiró, acariciando el puente de su nariz.

-No estoy de humor para tus quejas.

-Desde que llegaste no has estado de humor-bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Vas a empezar otra vez?-preguntó, mirándola con seriedad.

-Voy a empezar todas las veces que sean necesarias-respondió sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada color plata-yo me termino enterando tarde o temprano, así que será mejor que empieces a hablar o me…-

El pelinegro suspiró cansado y se levantó, echando la silla hacia atrás con algo de fuerza.

-¿Levi?-Petra también se puso de pie, al ver que este se iba caminando hasta la puerta como si ella no existiera-Levi, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Regresa! ¡No me hemos terminado de hablar! ¡Levi!-lo llamó furiosa. Otra vez la dejaba con las palabras en la boca.

Pero él no le hizo caso. Tomó la chaqueta y la gorra de capitán que estaban en el perchero, luego abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Mientras andaba por el pasillo, respondía con rápidos movimientos de cabeza los saludos de sus subordinados sin detenerse. Esperaba que Petra no saliera corriendo tras él; tenía turno en el hospital de la división y ya había faltado por estar en su oficina. Estaba harto de sus interrogatorios.

Se subió a su coche y dejó atrás el edificio. Recorrió la calle rodeada de arboles a ambos lados que llevaban hasta la vía principal y siguió andando en esa fría noche de otoño. Era otoño y no primavera. Sentía que algo punzaba su corazón queriéndole recordar algo. Apretó con fuerza el volante. Necesitaba estar solo y meditar sobre sus acciones hasta sacar la última gota de culpa de su conciencia.

Condujo rápidamente con la vaga sensación de estar acompañado. Como si al volverse, en el asiento de copiloto, estuviese Eren. Su fantasma, con sus cabellos color galleta bailando sobre su cabeza, producto de la brisa nocturna, mirándole con dulzura, con amor. O quizá no lo miraría de esa manera; lo vería con desprecio, con dolor, con rabia.

Al cerrar los ojos, ese fantasma se desvanecía. Los faros de los coches pasaban como un borrón amarillo y agitaban los arboles, arrancándoles las hojas que revoloteaban por todas partes. Lo mejor era ir hasta su casa y encontrarse a solas. Erwin tenía razón, el recuerdo de una persona no desaparece cuando te marchas; sigue viviendo dentro de ti.

Aprovechó un semáforo y encendió un cigarrillo, dándole una profunda calada que seguramente le entró hasta el fondo de los pulmones. Le pareció oír la voz de Eren que le hablaba, preocupado, cada vez que lo veía fumar.

"-Deja el tabaco, Levi. No es bueno-lo regañaba con una sonrisa tímida, casi avergonzado-no sé cómo alguien tan inteligente como tú fuma, sabiendo que es malo."

"-Es un mal vicio-coincidió Levi, aquella vez. Ambos estaban sentados en el patio a una distancia prudente pues Carla podía verlos-sin embargo, de algo hay que morirse-bromeó."

Llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta con lentitud. Adentro fue recibido por la oscuridad y el vacío. No como la casa de los Jaeger, siempre luminosa y colorida. Pero era mejor estar ahí solo, que con Petra; ella lo destrozaba con sus preguntas inagotables. Mejor ahí, que bajo la mirada perspicaz de Erwin, que lo analizaba sin preguntarle la razón de su actitud ausente.

Se quitó el abrigo y fue hasta su cuarto. Las primeras gotas de la lluvia de otoño golpeaban con debilidad las ventanas. La noche sin estrellas resultaba magnifica con aquel sonido. Sin embargo su cabeza estaba en otra parte, en Italia. Donde todo era hermoso; el mar, la playa, el cielo y Eren. Todo era hermoso, menos él mismo. Había irrumpido en la vida de una criatura inocente para contaminarlo, para dañarlo. Había destruido lo que más quería. No era muy diferente a esos hombres que había alejado del castaño.

Hacía frio. Al salir había bajado la temperatura de la calefacción y no se había molestado en subirla, ni siquiera en encender las luces. Estaba en su casa, en su hogar, pero nada lo hacía sentir mejor.

Fue hasta el closet y lo abrió. En el fondo estaba un baúl pequeño con detalles dorados. Era el baúl que le habían regalado los padres de Eren para que guardara los recuerdos y las cosas que habían comprado para él un día antes de su partida.

No había comentado lo del baúl con nadie. No se lo había mencionado a Erwin, ni a Hanji; ni siquiera a Petra.

Lo sacó con cuidado y se sentó al borde la cama. El baúl se abría con una clave que él conocía perfectamente, intacta en algún lugar de la memoria. Primero vio el libro que le había obsequiado Grisha; un libro viejo y pesado, con miles de hojas amarillentas y crujientes. Volvió a meter la mano en el baúl. Su manó palpó algo plano, envuelto en papel periódico. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado y vio un cuadro pequeño. Era una pintura que había hecho la señora Jaeger exclusivamente para él. Le había confesado que ser artista era su sueño truncado pero que disfrutaba de los ratos libres para escapar al patio y pintar. Dejó el cuadro junto al libro. Sacó un juego de naipes sin abrir, un regalo de Mikasa. Faltaba algo, faltaba alguien.

Con delicadeza extrajo el frágil objeto, envuelto en un pañuelo de seda blanco.

Era el obsequio de Eren.

Una delicada mariposa de cristal apareció ante sus ojos. El turquesa y el dorado brillaban por si solos en la oscuridad. Era su mariposa, perfecta y agradable a la vista. Un detalle que irradiaba luz hasta lo más recóndito de su interior.

Pasó un dedo por las alas, donde se notaba el esfuerzo del fabricante para que las alas lucieran lisas y limpias. Eran delicadas y firmes. Su mirada se detuvo cariñosamente sobre el cuerpo ondulante del insecto. Que dorado tan sutil, que azul tan acuoso.

Verla le provocó una sensación de calma y de esperanza. Siguió pasando su dedo captando con deleite la frialdad sedosa del vidrio. Pero se detuvo frunciendo el ceño.

Levantó el dedo que sangraba. Parecía que se había cortado.

Tocó de nuevo la mariposa. La sangre manchó un pedacito del ala izquierda; estaba ligeramente quebrada.

Al fijarse mejor, la expresión de su mirada se endureció.

La mariposa estaba quebrada.

Imposible. Había sido tan cuidadoso; la había guardado con meticulosidad. Antes de guardar el baúl se había fijado en que no estuviera estropeada. Nadie podía haberla tocado, nadie sabía que tenía ese cofre.

Pero era cierto. Una grieta en el cristal. Una fractura.

Soltó un largo suspiro sintiendo el peso de muchas culpas en su espalda. Se sentía vacío. ¿Así que a esto es lo que llaman culpa? Pensó sin una pizca de gracia. Tantos meses negando lo obvio, aplazando lo inevitable. Todos esos momentos que pasó con Eren le llegaban a la mente, libres y fáciles, susurrados por un ángel sin alas y de voz suave.

Recordaba estar con Eren en la entrada de su casa. Habían recogido un pajarito y este se negaba a comer. Había muerto con el paso de las horas y el niño lloró sobre ese cuerpecito que aun no tenía plumas y que no sabía volar.

"-¿Habrá sufrido?-preguntó entre lagrimas."

"-No te preocupes-trató de consolarlo, acariciando su hombro con gentileza-él está bien ahora."

"-Tienes razón. Morir es fácil, lo que cuesta es vivir-había dicho Eren, sonriendo con pesar."

El alivio estaba a su alcance, solo que él no había querido aceptarlo. Esta vez haría las cosas bien. Tenía que hablar con Petra, terminar el noviazgo que mantenían y no tenia futuro, aunque al final todo se resumiera a un "adiós, no es culpa tuya", revelándole que él ya tenía a otra persona en su corazón. Después iría hasta el muelle y compraría un pasaje a Italia. De hecho, tenía que ponerse a escribir una carta que sería enviada a Italia, y llamar a Erwin, para explicarle el motivo de su viaje. Luego volvería a América con un precioso niño de ojos turquesa y cabellos color galleta.

Aquel pensamiento le pareció correcto y sintió que el dolor se aligeraba. Cabía la posibilidad de que Eren lo hubiese olvidado, cansado de tanto esperar, y estuviera con otra persona, y no lo culparía, en caso de que no quisiera verlo, entonces le pediría perdón y regresaría solo pero con la conciencia ligera. Ese sería su castigo.

* * *

" _De aquí, a la luna, ida y vuelta. ¿Quién más en este mundo te amará así? Por siempre y para siempre, voy a estar contigo. Así la distancia nos separe."_

Armin titubeó por un instante, sin saber que era lo correcto. Seguir a Eren o darle su espacio. Al final se decidió por dejarlo ir; después de todo, se notaba más tranquilo y hasta había sonreído.

Bajó hasta la playa y lo primero que sintió fue el olor a agua salada y pescado. La gente estaba aglomerada en el muelle, pisoteando las flores empolvadas y marchitas que había puesto con Eren apenas ayer. Todos esperaban a alguien; un hijo, una tía, un padre, un novio. El también esperaba a alguien, a su pareja. Jean llegaba ese día y no podía ocultar su felicidad. Por un momento no pudo evitar sentirse como un ser egoísta al invitar a Eren al muelle. El cuadro de su reencuentro con Jean podría lastimar aun más a su amigo.

De pie, sobre los tablones atestados de personas, Armin contemplaba en silencio los barcos acercarse. En la paz de aquel día aparentemente igual a los demás, a la luz del sol de la tarde, esperando ansioso. Tal vez Jean podría ayudarle a reanimar a Eren, a sacarle toda la tristeza que lo llenaba y se le desbordaba por los ojos. Todo parecía sacado de esos libros que solía leer con Eren en la colina, letras escritas a sangre y fuego. Aquellas historias donde los protagonistas se amaban con pasión, aunque nunca llegaban a consumar su amor, porque o se suicidaban o se morían de alguna enfermedad. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al pensar en eso. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando?, algo malo estaba por pasar…

Alguien lo levantó de la cintura y le dio vueltas con rapidez. Asustado y desubicado, se giró para saber quien había sido el causante de su casi infarto prematuro. Se encontró con una sonrisa y un rostro que él ya conocía a la perfección. Era Jean, su amado Jean. No traía el uniforme como las veces anteriores. Llevaba una camisa y un pantalón sencillos. Tenía la mano izquierda vendada y se apoyaba con la ayuda de un bastón. Pero la emoción pudo más con Armin y no pudo reprimir sus impulsos.

-¡Tonto!-exclamó Armin, con una sonrisa-¡casi me matas de un susto!-se lanzó a sus brazos sintiendo el corazón latirle velozmente.

El más alto tuvo que hacer gala de su fuerza y equilibrio para no caerse.

Jean lo estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho, suspirando feliz. Había estado esperando tanto tiempo para ese momento.

-Lo siento-se disculpó enterrando su rostro en el cuello del rubio-me moría por volver a verte y no pude resistirme-su voz salió ahogada.

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?-preguntó Armin, preocupado-¿Por qué llevas bastón?

-Ah, esto… No ha sido nada. Solo una caída-respondió Jean, meciéndose como si bailaran un vals, juntando sus frentes con cariño-y el bastón solo lo necesitaré por un tiempo. ¡Tienes un novio de primera!-alardeó- pero bueno, no es eso de lo que te quería hablar. Te he traído un regalo.

Armin se separó del castaño con una sonrisa. Le tendió la mano y cerró los ojos. Nada. En cambio, sintió unos cálidos labios posarse sobre los suyos. Notó que le ponían algo en la mano. Abrió los ojos y observó lo que Jean había obsequiado. Era una llave.

-¿Me has comprado un coche?-aventuró con curiosidad.

-No, pero tal vez más adelante lo haga…-rió, dando un pequeño golpe en la punta de la nariz del más bajo-es la llave de una casa. Una que se encuentra en Suiza y que se está acabando de construir. Es grande, tiene una gran biblioteca, una huerta y una vista espectacular que te va a encantar. Así… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a vivir allí?

El labio inferior de Armin empezó a temblar.

-¿Irnos a vivir a Suiza?, ¿juntos?

-Tú y yo, _mi princesa_ -Jean pasó sus manos por los hombros frágiles del rubio-… oh, y tu abuelo. No es que no hubiese pensado en él. Es por la emoción… ¡No lo olvidé a propósito, lo juro!-explicó.

Armin dio un paso atrás y clavó la vista que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no quieres vivir conmigo?-se preocupó Jean-no tienes que responder ahora, piénsalo y me dices lo que…-

-Me siento… Me siento…

-¿Halagado?, ¿encantado?-sugirió el castaño, ocultando su nerviosismo con bromas-¿aterrado?

Armin negó, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa.

- _Feliz_.

Nuevamente fue apresado por un par de brazos. Dieron vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas, sin importarles que las personas los miraran extrañadas y confusas.

-¿Eso es un sí?-preguntó Jean, con una sonrisa tatuada en su cara-¿Armin?-el rubio escondía su rostro en el pecho del castaño-¿Estas enojado por lo de "mi princesa?, no era enserio… hey-lo llamó con ternura-¿estás llorando?

-No, tonto. Claro que no estoy llorando-le respondió, limpiándose la cara.

Jean se inclinó y beso los labios del rubio con tanto amor, temiendo dañarlo. No podía estar más contento en ese momento.

* * *

" _Fue sordo a todas las advertencias. Se negó a aceptar la duda o la humillación. Él esperaba y esperó, y te llevó en su corazón."_

Finalmente, el barco había llegado. Podía sentir que ya estaba terminando la penúltima estación de su calvario.

Bajó del barco con algo de prisa, esquivando a las personas que caminaban con lentitud de un lado para otro. No llevaba su uniforme de capitán, solo traía ropas de civil y su imponente presencia, pero con eso era suficiente para abrirse paso entre la multitud errante. Oía el tronar de los cañones anunciando la llegada de los barcos, oía las voces de los pasajeros agitados y felices por llegar, oía la voz de y los vítores de las personas en el muelle esperando a sus seres queridos.

Bajó al muelle de tablones polvorientos, donde las personas se apretujaban y empujaban unas a otras. No se fijó en las flores marchitas y mal trechas que eran pisoteadas sin piedad al ser ignoradas; no se fijó en el esfuerzo de una persona que lo había estado esperando con una fe ciega. Siguió andando, buscando entre el mar de rostros, la figura de Eren. Del joven, ni la estela de su perfume. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿En qué rincones de la playa pasearía? ¿Estaría en su casa? ¿Por qué no estaba en el muelle como había prometido esperarlo? La realidad lo golpeó con fuerza. Él era el que había fallado, lo más probable y seguro era que el castaño se hubiese cansado de esperar y, dolido y humillado, se hubiese olvidado de él. Ni siquiera ser odiado merecía.

Siguió esperando, paseándose entre las personas, buscando con la mirada un par de ojos turquesa. Si no lo encontraba, no veía más opción que ir en un coche hasta su casa y hablarle; no se iba a marchar hasta lograr hablar con Eren, ese era el principal motivo de su viaje. En medio de su búsqueda, divisó en la playa una cabellera rubia. No necesitó mirar con más cuidado. Estaba más que seguro que esa persona era Armin, el mejor amigo de su niño. Donde estaba el rubio estaba Eren, entonces no podría estar lejos. Sintió el alivio recorrerle el pecho y se encaminó hasta el con la ansiedad picándole los dedos.

Caminaba rápido, la impaciencia de saber de Eren lo impulsaba, pero otro sentimiento, un sentimiento que desconocía hasta entonces, lo estaba poniendo ansioso. Era una molestia, algo le decía que ese no era el lugar al que debía ir.

-Armin-llamó aliviado al verificar que si era él.

Rápidamente la cabeza del nombrado se giró con tanta fuerza que pudo haberse roto el cuello con ese brusco movimiento.

-Levi…-balbuceó, pálido.

-¿Dónde está Eren?-fue directo al punto, ignorando al castaño que estaba junto a él.

-¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?-brincó Armin, con un tono de voz desesperado-¿Por qué ha regresado?

-Por Eren, ¿no es obvio?-respondió, tratando de no sonar brusco.

Armin negó repetidas veces, con el ceño fruncido.

-No. ¡Usted le mintió!, ¡le dijo que regresaría en primavera y ni su sombra apareció!-sabía que no debía juzgar sin saber la razón, pero sentía la rabia brotarle de cada poro. Se le estaba secando la garganta-Usted ya estaba con alguien y aun así fue por Eren, ¡y lo abandonó a su suerte, lo dejó!

-Lo hice por su bien-dijo Levi, con la voz ensombrecida.

-¿Qué lo hizo por su bien? ¿Pero qué dice? –repitió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, bastante mal. No merezco ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre. Pero he regresado para verlo, y decirle la verdad, merece saberla. Todo este tiempo…-pasó sus dedos, despeinando los cabellos azabaches-… no he podido dejar de pensar en él. Lo extraño.

-Pues se ha tomado su tiempo, ¿eh?-retó, valientemente. La cólera que estaba sintiendo no permitía que vacilara-¿No sufre él más que usted? ¿No lleva él la peor parte? Porque, esperar así, en el vacío, sin saber nada de usted, fue la peor de las esperas-sintió la sangre hervirle.

Levi asintió, aceptando con estoicismo los reclamos del rubio, pero por dentro se sentía como un ser vil; como un monstruo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Me lo he repetido bastantes veces-aceptó, desviando la mirada-… por eso quiero hablar con Eren.

El rubio sonrió con pesar.

-¿Qué le hace creer que él va a querer hablar con usted?

La mirada de Levi volvió a fijarse en el de ojos azules, afilándose. El amigo de Eren no estaba colaborando en absoluto.

-No sé y no me importa. Me va a escuchar así no quiera-aseguró.

-No se lo voy a decir-negó Armin, tomando la mano de Jean que se mantenía al margen.

El pelinegro suspiró, cansado.

-Entonces iré a su casa.

-No está ahí.

-¡Joder, Armin!, necesito hablar con Eren. Quiero pedirle perdón, se lo merece, ¿no?-dijo irritado, fulminando con su mirada al más bajo.

-¡No le hable así!-advirtió Jean.

-¿Quiere que lo lleve con él?-preguntó. La valentía de hace unos segundos había bajado gradualmente, sin embargo, se mantenía-"¡Mira, Eren, mira quien llegó! ¡Mira que visita tenemos, Levi en persona!"-contestó con insolencia.

El rostro imperturbable de Levi se crispó con molestia, sus ojos relampaguearon. ¡Se necesitaba coraje para responderle así!

-Armin, vámonos-intervino Jean, anticipándose a cualquier reacción violenta, pero el rubio no se movió.

-Escucha…-suspiró Levi, aprovechando el silencio-aclaremos esto-propuso con un tono de voz más gentil. Necesitaba hacer entrar en razón al rubio-¿No quieres que Eren por fin quede libre de todo _esto_?, el se merece una explicación. Sé que has estado a su lado ayudándolo y apoyándolo, pero esto… esto es entre los dos-le dijo.

La mirada de Armin vaciló. Bajó la vista por un segundo, pensativo, luego volvió a mirar al pelinegro.

-Claro que lo he apoyado… Yo más que nadie sé perfectamente lo que ha vivido en todo este tiempo-habló, en voz baja, ablandando su mirada-… y es justo que el sepa que está aquí-suspiró, rendido.

Levi relajó su postura e hizo un ademán afirmativo.

-¿Entonces…?

-Lo vi hace rato. Le propuse bajar conmigo hasta aquí pero no quiso-endureció su mirada-me dijo que iría hasta la colina a recoger flores…-y en eso, se quedó callado. Su mirada se desvió pensativa. No había caído en cuenta de algo; había un bache que no encajaba. ¿Flores?, ¿por qué ir a recoger flores cuando no estaban en temporada? ¿Y esa sonrisa tan extraña? ¿Y esa manera de sujetar el bolso que llevaba? Un nuevo escalofrió le recorrió, inquietándolo.

-¿Cómo se llama la colina?-preguntó de pronto Levi, con impaciencia.

Armin sacudió la cabeza. Inconscientemente apretó la mano de Jean.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto el castaño preocupado.

-Es que… tengo un mal presentimiento-volvió su mirada a Levi-hoy estaba algo extraño, no lo sé.

-¿Estaba enfermo?

-No, no enfermo. Pero había algo en su rostro que me inquietó-murmuró-… Creo que es mejor que vaya por él. Ya no es lo que solía ser-dijo con pesar.

Después de recibir todas las indicaciones por parte de Armin, agradeció con austeridad y fue hasta el auto que lo esperaba como en la primera vez que había pisado Italia. La espera de ver a Eren era horrorosa, necesitaba hablarle; expiar todas sus culpas.

Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo, antes de que Eren se marchara.

* * *

" _Y ahora, por fin veo toda la culpa que tuve. Y me atormentará para siempre. Él sabía la verdad desde que me marché. Adiós, cielo de flores, de luz y esperanza."_

-¡¿Qué hiciste Eren?!-le pregunta desesperado, pero Eren no responde-… ¡Eren, despierta!, ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Me escuchas?, ¡He vuelto por ti, mi niño!

Con firmeza, pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza, sostiene el cuerpo menudo del castaño. Con cuidado le acomoda la cabeza y mira su rostro; tiene una tonalidad blanca y enfermiza. La luz ilumina crudamente la escena, pintándola de una manera delicada y agonizante. Lleva una mano hasta el cuello de Eren e inmediatamente sus dedos se empapan con la sangre caliente que brota de la herida. En el cuello, el corte le dibuja un collar abominable. Acerca su cabeza al pecho del menor y escucha con alivio los latidos débiles y acompasados resonando en su pecho. Sin perder tiempo se incorpora y con rapidez rasga una esquina de su camisa blanca; necesita detener el sangrado. Hace presión, e inmediatamente la tela blanca se tiñe de un rojo del color de los rubíes.

La situación lo despierta. Todo ha pasado tan rápido, tan confuso. Hace un instante estaba buscando a Eren, llamándolo, alzando su voz por sobre la de las olas, y ahora tiene al castaño entre sus brazos, desmayado, casi a punto de morir. Siente un viento helado atravesarle el corazón.

Eren gruñe, apretando los ojos. Sacude levemente la cabeza e intenta abrir los ojos con dificultad. La cara de Levi se ilumina con esperanza y no puede evitar dejar escapar una bocanada de aire que ha retenido durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿Eren?, ¿me escuchas?-pregunta con suavidad, golpeando con poca fuerza su mejilla.

El castaño tarda en responder, no ha vuelto en sí del todo. Siente las puntas de los dedos adormecidas y le hormiguean terriblemente.

-¿Qué…?-le sale un susurro ronco y entre cortado, como si triturasen vidrio en su garganta. Entre abre los parpados confundido, no sabe dónde está.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿te duele mucho?-sigue presionando la herida, lo mira con autentica preocupación-por Dios, Eren, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa? ¡Casi te mueres!, ¿es que no pensaste acaso?-regaña, desesperado.

Eren niega con la cabeza y parpadea varias veces. Aun no sabe muy lo que sucede. Tenía un plan, pero ahora se halla recostado sobre el césped, con Levi encima de él, regañándole con suavidad y sanándole la herida que sangraba. Que irónico, pensó.

-¿Qué haces?-susurra, cada vez mas consiente.

-No voy a dejar que te mueras. Vas a vivir.

El castaño trata de tocar su cuello y apartar la mano de Levi, pero se siente débil; la mano no le responde. Se muerde el labio duramente. Aquello no tiene sentido. Sus sentimientos están embotellados, no siente rabia, ni ganas de llorar. No tiene los ánimos suficientes para alejarlo y reclamarle.

El pelinegro examina a Eren. Sus labios forman palabras, no las pronuncia en voz alta pero es una especie de mantra que utiliza para no perder la calma.

-Quédate conmigo. Solo… Quédate conmigo-susurra arrepentido.

Los ojos turquesa lo miran largamente, parpadean con lentitud.

-¿Para qué? Si al final, me vas a volver a abandonar…

Levi se tensa; con los rayos del sol extinguiéndose los ojos de Eren lucen más profundos. Las palabras que brotan de sus labios son amargas como la hiel. Duras y precisas. Durante un momento se queda sin decir nada, solo tratando de parar el sangrado.

-Vas a vivir-repite con seguridad, convenciendo a Eren y de paso, a sí mismo.

Aparta un poco la mano y nota que ya no sale tanta sangre como antes. Eren deja escapar un suspiro, un profundo suspiro que le sale del alma y cierra los ojos. "Bien-piensa Levi-se quedará dormido. Así puedo llevarlo hasta su casa más fácil."

-Creí en ti-susurra lastimero.

-Perdóname-pide en un susurro lleno de arrepentimiento.

El niño trata de luchar contra la furia repentina. Contra todo pronóstico, deja escapar una risa algo rota. Se ríe de sí mismo, de su estupidez. Hace unos minutos estaba dando un discurso sobre el amor y la traición y ahora estaba siendo sanado por esa persona por la que casi se mata.

-Casi termino con mi vida por ti-piensa en voz alta-y ahora… Ahora, has regresado. ¡Cuando ya no quería seguir viviendo!, y _justo_ ahora te apareces-la risa se vuelve un resuello histérico-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?, ¿ah? Yo quería estar contigo, de verdad quería. ¡Quería vivir!… Pero te fuiste, me dejaste solo. ¡Y ahora que me quiero morir, no me dejas! Y me dices que no lo haga… ¿Con que derecho lo pides?-habla tan rápido, entre suspiros, pero el dolor es palpable en cada sílaba. Dos gotas gruesas caen por sus mejillas; el mar de sus ojos se está desbordando.

Levi pasa saliva con dificultad. No se atreve a abrir la boca. Se siente malo bajo la mirada dolida y lastimera de Eren. Había hecho mucho daño, bastante; estuvo a punto de perder lo que más quería, todo por su egoísmo y cobardía.

-Perdóname Eren, perdóname…-pasa una mano por la mejilla del niño, manchándola con su sangre. Recordó la mariposa de vidrio, rota, dañada-se que no merezco que lo hagas… Pero de verdad, te amo, siempre te amé. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento por todo. Por mentirte, por usarte…

-Casi me muero-escupe hiriente-¿podrías vivir con eso?

-Eren…-suplica. Nunca el castaño se había dirigido a él de esa manera. Su niño era bueno, callado, sumiso, criado con amor. Una flor de invernadero. Con toda su bondad y toda su juventud. Si, hermoso, hermosísimo. Pero no sabe a dónde ha ido a parar todo eso.

-¡Y quieres que te perdone aun así!-jadea. Se remueve, tratando de separarse de Levi con la poca fuerza que tiene.

-¡Necesito que lo hagas!, no podemos vivir así, con lo malo dentro de nosotros-trata de razonar el pelinegro. Trata de mantener al castaño entre sus brazos pero los movimientos torpes de Eren no ceden.

-No-susurra entre hipidos-¡No!-ruge como una tormenta.

Se deshace del agarre de Levi y, con la herida escociéndole en el cuello, intenta alejarse, pero el pelinegro lo agarra de una muñeca y lucha para impedírselo sin embargo no se rinde, se desliza del agarre con torpeza. Así permanecen, en una lucha donde Eren le repite con voz trémula todo el daño que le causó, todo el dolor que se ha guardado. Llega el momento en el que el niño no puede más. Está cansado, tanto físicamente como espiritualmente. Levi está en mejores condiciones, no ha sido difícil someter al menor. Entre sus respiraciones agitadas el castaño se echa a llorar, temblando, y balbuceando frases que Levi no logra comprender. Sin embargo, Eren no se aparta esta vez y se deja abrazar.

-¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!-repite, golpeando el pecho del mayor con poca fuerza.

-Lo sé… Lo sé-acepta, meciendo al castaño, acunándolo entre sus brazos.

-¡Te odio!-repite con vehemencia-… Después de todo lo que me has hecho, después de todo lo que he sufrido… ¡Debería odiarte de verdad!-levanta la mirada-… Pero, más me odio a mi mismo… Porque a pesar de todo… Te sigo amando-confiesa, con una mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa-Levi.

El amor todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera; todo lo soporta.

* * *

" _Si, todo pasa en un instante. A partir de este momento no voy a tener un respiro, siempre que vea en tu rostro suave, con la agonía insoportable, la marca del luto."_

- _Ma quello che é successo a voi il mio bambino?!_ –exclama Carla horrorizada al ver a Levi en la puerta, con Eren siendo sostenido por sus brazos- _mio Dio, signore Gesú!_ ¡Pasen, pasen!-se hace a un lado para dejarlos pasar y luego tira la puerta y corre hasta la sala para ayudar a Levi. Llevan a Eren hasta el sillón y apartan las cojines para que pueda recostarse sin problemas.

Carla se sienta a un lado, cuidando de no lastimar a su hijo y examina la herida. Esta pálida. Ni siquiera le pregunta a Levi que hace en Nápoles, ni como ha llegado con Eren.

-Mamá…

-No mi cielo, no hables-lo calla suavemente-tenemos que esperar a tu padre. El va a curarte-le dice, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

En ese instante llaman a la puerta y Levi se ofrece en ir para que Carla pueda quedarse con Eren. Es Grisha. El padre del castaño lo mira confundido y antes de poder preguntar cualquier cosa, Levi le pide que entre porque es urgente e involucra a su hijo. Ya adentro el médico se acerca con rapidez hasta donde se encuentra Eren y lo examina. Mira espantado el corte que trae en el cuello y cree conocer lo que había intentado hacer, pero no se quiere anticipar a nada.

Los adultos se preocupan por Eren. Grisha trae su bolso y se dedica a desinfectar, suturar y vendar la herida con cuidado. Carla le acaricia la mano al castaño dándole valor y de vez en cuando se limpia la cara; aun esta impactada. Levi mira todo desde lejos, como el espectador de una película. Es momento de hablar con el capitán Ackerman.

La señora Jaeger se vuelve para observar a Levi. Lo mira con aire inquisitivo y exige una respuesta con la mirada.

-Necesito que me escuche hasta que termine. Sin interrupciones, y por favor, trate de mantener la calma-pronuncia con seriedad.

El pelinegro tiene el rostro imperturbable, tratando de no delatar el nerviosismo que lleva dentro. Los labios de Eren palidecen y por un momento parece que va a desmayarse. Levi va a contarle todo a su mamá. _Todo_.

-¿De qué habla?-la castaña lo mira de arriba abajo, con preocupación.

Eren se dedica a escuchar la voz de Levi explicarle lo sucedido a sus padres. El capitán usa palabras bien escogidas; tiene talento para eso. Todo le parece ajeno a él. Las voces le llegan flotando. Ve como su padre tiene una mano sobre la de Carla, aparentemente para apoyarla, pero Eren sabe que es más para evitar que salte como un tigre sobre Levi y lo despedace con sus uñas. El relato del pelinegro es verdadero sin explayarse en detalles, se conserva los más vergonzosos, omite que ya han tenido relaciones. La castaña tiene las manos echas puños, esta roja, sus labios son una línea fina que tratan de contener todas las maldiciones y los gritos. Grisha está más calmado pero no menos enfadado; le cuesta creer que ese hombre tan serio se ha fijado en su joven hijo.

Levi sigue relatando, afortunadamente no lo han interrumpido. Ya casi llegando al final, vacila. No sabe si es buena idea contarles esa parte de la historia a los padres de Eren. Mira a Eren, consultándole. El castaño inhala en silencio y asiente. Quiere librarse de todo eso que no lo deja vivir en paz.

-Cuando llegué a la colina… Eren había intentado suicidarse-los padres de Eren miraron a su hijo sorprendidos-… El corte fue bastante superficial, por suerte-¡menudo consuelo! La sala se llena de un silencio pesado.

-Eren…-Carla rompe el silencio con una voz que parece aguantar el llanto-… Mi hijo, mi vida, ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-le pregunta con una dulzura que conmueve a los hombres-mi bebé, ¿por qué no confiaste en mamá?-solloza-pudimos haber hecho algo… No debiste callártelo. ¡Te querías matar!, ¿no pensaste en mamá, en tu familia?-Eren empieza a sentir la culpa en su corazón. Ver llorar a su mamá lo está destruyendo-¡Eren, yo no sé que habría hecho si te hubieras muerto! Eres mi hijo… Mi corazón…-sonríe entre lágrimas. Eren alza una mano y acaricia el cabello de Carla, pidiéndole perdón. La castaña asiente y lo calma, y se calma a ella misma, y le repite que todo va a estar bien, que no está molesta y que lo ama con todo su ser-Ya… Ya mi cielo… Mami esta aquí-susurra en su oreja.

Levi se siente mal. Nota todo el daño que ha causado, no solo a Eren, sino a toda su familia. Estuvo a punto de destruir a una familia. Esta dispuesto a aceptar el castigo que le toque. Ya ha sido suficiente de su cobardía; es momento de aceptar las consecuencias de sus errores.

Carla se lleva a Eren hasta el piso de arriba y lo deja en su cuarto descansando y cerciorándose de que se encuentre bien. Luego baja de nuevo hasta la sala, y se sienta.

Es una conversación larga y difícil. Carla está haciendo verdaderos esfuerzo para no destrozar el rostro perfecto del capitán. Grisha, un poco más calmado y sereno, pide respuestas y el pelinegro se las da. Discuten pero no acaloradamente. Cuando Levi dice que de verdad ama a Eren, la castaña no puede evitar echar una risotada amarga. "¿Qué lo ama?, ¡Pero si lo abandonó a su suerte y casi lo mata!" le grita la mujer, pero Grisha la calma. Siguen hablando, los ánimos se van enfriando. Levi insiste en amar a Eren y hacerse responsable de todo el daño; les confiesa que no puede irse sabiendo que no va a volver a verlo. La señora Jaeger se ablanda un poco; es un hombre que ha cometido muchos errores y al final se hace responsable. No puede evitar sentir algo de empatía por él. Grisha se le queda mirando largo rato, pensando a conciencia en lo que va a decir. No quiere que su hijo siga sufriendo, pero tampoco piensa dejárselo al pelinegro en bandeja de plata.

-Si lo que nos dice es verdad, y en realidad ama a nuestro hijo… entonces va a esperar-dice con solemnidad.

-¿Qué dices, Grisha?-pregunta Carla confundida. Levi también lo mira desconcertado.

-Eren es muy joven. Tiene dieciséis años-mira al pelinegro con seriedad-si todo es como dice, entonces va a esperar hasta que Eren tenga dieciocho. Si de verdad lo ama va a esperar hasta el treinta de marzo dentro de dos años. Sin cartas, sin mensajes, sin regalos… y no solo Eren va a esperar, nosotros también lo haremos y confiaremos en su palabra. ¿Está de acuerdo con eso?-Carla abre la boca y mira a su esposo, pero este solo mira al capitán.

Levi suspira, pero en sus ojos hay un brillo de esperanza. Tiene que marcharse, sin embargo, esta vez no piensa hacerle daño a su niño o a su familia. Lo ama. Lo va a echar de menos. Por supuesto es capaz de esperar si al final va ser perdonado y podrá regresar por Eren.

-Sí.

Ahora es a él a quien le toca esperar.

Dos años son poco comparados al resto de su vida junto a Eren.

* * *

" _El amor no mata, da vida. Eres como el sol y te quise desde la primera vez que te vi. Bien te nombraron Butterfly, no por su funesto destino, si no por el amor con el que te entregaste."_

Y así es como ahora Eren espera nuevamente, luego de tres años. Tres años llenos de cambios. Ya no es un niño (según él) se ha convertido en un joven aún más bello. Los rasgos infantiles han madurado, pero aun siguen ahí, cada vez que sonríe o se emociona, se acentúan y es como si fuera el mismo niño de siempre.

El muelle no tiene flores, esta igual que siempre, solo le han pasado una mano de pintura. Armin ya no lo acompaña; se ha ido con el soldado que lo enamoró y le prometió llevárselo a él y a su abuelo a vivir a esa casa en los Alpes Suizos. Eren está feliz por él. Se nota la alegría de su amigo en cada carta en la que anexa dibujos de sus días. Ese tal Jean es buen sujeto. Su amigo se merece todo eso y más después de toda la ayuda y el apoyo que le brindó. Y aunque no esté él, si esta su familia acompañándolo. Sus padres, cada a un lado y Mikasa tomando su mano. Todos esperan con impaciencia la llegada de los barcos.

-Ten fe, _figlio mio_ -le susurra dulcemente Carla, en su oreja. Y es que ella, siendo como es, nunca perdió comunicación con el capitán. La rabia había mermado con los años y ella no era rencorosa, no señor. A escondidas de su esposo enviaba correspondencia hasta el domicilio de Levi. Le mandaba fotografías de Eren contándole como iban las cosas. Al final, todos pagaban por sus errores… Y si su hijo amaba a ese hombre, ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Lo amaba bastante, la felicidad de Eren era la suya.

Finalmente los barcos llegan y el cañón truena victorioso a la distancia. La bandera Americana ondea orgullosa, saludando desde la distancia.

-¡Ya ha llegado!-le dice Mikasa, emocionada.

Eren llora… Pero no de tristeza, no. Llora de alegría, porque desde su sitio puede ver claramente a un hombre de cabellos azabaches vivamente iluminado por la luz de la mañana (no más ocasos trágicos) Era el mismo que conoció hace años en la misma playa, de ojos color plata y sonrisa encantadora.

-¡Mira, es Levi!-señala Carla-¡Di "hola" _dolceza_!-agita su brazo, saludando.

Son los primeros en llegar hasta la primera fila, esperando ansiosos. Mikasa y Carla se han hecho paso con fiereza. Observan a las personas bajar jugando a quién es el primero que encuentra al Ackerman. Los ojos de Eren captan su figura. Era el. Si era Levi.

-¡Levi!-grita, y sale corriendo con tanta premura que no le importa empujar a las personas.

El pelinegro lo recibe con los brazos abiertos y no oculta su emoción; es una situación especial. Levanta a su niño (que ha crecido) y lo abraza, y lo besa, y no le importa que los vean.

-¡Levi!, ¡Levi!-repite Eren, emocionado. Llora entre risas y se abraza con fuerza a él.

-Te amo-le dice, y no hace falta que lo repita.

Eren, sin moverse de sus brazos, afirma y se empina para robarle otro beso.

-Yo también. Siempre-dice con la voz entre cortada.

Llega la familia de Eren interrumpiendo la dulce escena. El castaño se hace a un lado para que sus padres y Mikasa puedan saludar a Levi.

-¡Las ganas que teníamos de verlo!-dice Carla, fuertemente-Ah, pero yo sabía, yo sabía que usted vendría. Dicho y hecho. No sabe lo felices que estamos.

-Bienvenido Levi. Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo-Grisha parece satisfecho aunque no lo manifieste-hablaremos con más calma en casa.

Se encaminaron hasta la casa del castaño. Levi está feliz de volver a pisar el hogar de los Jaeger.

Si, había mucho de qué hablar. Eren se marcharía con él hasta América, ya lo había hablado con Carla, solo faltaba la aprobación de Grisha y de Mikasa. Le entusiasmaba la idea de formar una familia con Eren y mas adelante se lo haría saber. Pero por ahora, disfrutaría de la estadía en Nápoles y recuperaría el tiempo que estuvo lejos de Eren.

En medio de la animada charla la mirada de Levi se desvía hacia su costado, donde la cabeza de Eren está apoyada en su hombro. Sus miradas se encuentran. Aquellos ojos dulces, amables, compasivos, no lo miran con odio y rencor. Aquellos ojos son el vínculo frágil y persistente con el que están unidos. Se miran largo rato, no hace faltan las palabras. Eren le repite que todo está perdonado, que todo fue un mal sueño.

-Ya no te atormentes por eso-le dice con amor el castaño.

-No es fácil…-responde Levi, mirando fugazmente la cicatriz en el cuello. El collar tatuado en la delicada piel le recuerda el ser despreciable que es.

Eren sonríe restándole importancia.

-No sigas o me voy a enfadar-le dice bromeando-… Empecemos de nuevo. Seamos libres en América. Ah, y quiero un perro. Prometiste darme un perro… Oh, ¡Luego tenemos que visitar a Armin y a Jean!-Levi sonríe con discreción. Sabe que es la manera del castaño de hacerle olvidar ese tema.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi vida-y aprovecha un descuido de Mikasa para robarle un beso.

Lo que empezó con un "Un bel di vedremo", lo que sufrieron con un "Addio fiorito asil"… Culminó con un bello "Dueto de amor". El orden de la opera ha cambiado para la dicha de ambos amantes. Madame Butterfly al final si se marchó con el capitán hacia América.

Como diría Carla, _vero amore._

" _Adiós florido refugio de lagrimas. Ya no quiero recordar. Puedo asegurarte que puedes confiar en las promesas de amor. No me preguntes como, nos queda el tiempo para demostrarlo…"_

 ** _Fine._**

* * *

 **Gracias, mil gracias por llegar hasta acá. Espero que no se hayan cansado o aburrido. Decir que estoy feliz es poco, estoy contenta por todo su apoyo. Y no me canso de repetir que leer sus comentarios me llenan de emoción. Las quiero. ¡Y esto ha sido con amor! Al final no podía dejar a Eren morir y tampoco a Levi solo. Es complicado, a veces no hay razones, el amor es un misterio, "El amor es sufrido, es benigno; no guarda rencor. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca deja de ser."Sé que me he tardado con este capítulo y espero que no se hayan desanimado. Creo que estoy muy seria jajaja es que estoy ensayando para cuando me tenga que despedir de Young and Beautiful (falta, no estoy insinuando nada). De nuevo gracias chicas por darle una oportunidad, que lo leyeran y que se tomaran el tiempo de hacerme saber que les ha gustado. Espero verlas en mi otro fic (y en el próximo) ¡Ahora los reviews!**

 **Gateway to infinite:** Me da gusto que conozcas a Madame Butterfly, es una historia bonita, yo me sentí muy mal hasta el final. Es cierto que Eren no merecía sufrir y que él se llevo la peor parte. Pero ya ves, está vivo y se va a ir con Levi y sé que tal vez lo ha perdonado muy fácil pero yo me imagino a Eren muy enamorado. El tiempo y el amor lo curan todo. ¡Tan linda! Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Y muchas gracias por el review y por haber leído esta historia! eres un amor. ¡Saludos!

 **Kanon Yutaka:** ¡Lo siento por la tardanza! ¡Eren casi termina igual que la querida Cio Cio! Pero de alguna manera el destino no quiso que muriera. Pero ya está bien, no ha pasado nada, ha sido un susto. Levi fue egoísta, mira que casi le cuesta la vida de la persona que ama y le arrebata un ser querido a su familia. Pero en fin, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que ya no te sientas triste por nuestro castaño. ¡Y gracias por el review, un abrazo enorme!

 **Odalis Vasquez J:** ¡Gracias! Me ha encantado el review, y todo lo que dijiste, son palabras muy lindas y no sabes cuánto me alegraste el día. Siento la tardanza, pero he traído un final feliz. Espero que ahora si lo leas todo y lo disfrutes. Este cap estuvo largo, espero que no te haya aburrido. Ay, enserio, gracias por el review, y estoy feliz de satisfacer tu amor por el Riren (yo también lo amo) ¡Espero ese review con muchas ansias! Porque este ha estado precioso. De nuevo gracias, la emoción no se nota tanto en mis letras pero es cierta. ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

 **Hikari Candy:** ¡Hola Candy! No sé por qué, pero siempre leo tu nombre cantándolo en mi cabeza. Soy mala, muy mala, una chica mala. ¡Sí! Carla es como tu mamá cuando confiesa tus secretos frente a alguien, no sabes dónde meter la cabeza. Y Armin es muy buen amigo que al final quise darle un final feliz. Mira que en eso te entiendo, a mí también me duele más una infidelidad o un amor no superado a la muerte (al menos muerto no es infiel) pero como a mí las infidelidades me salen mal, entonces no creo que haya sido tan crudo. No ha vuelto para mal, quiso arreglar las cosas porque al final se dio cuenta de a quien amaba de verdad. Hay un final feliz y para un nuevo comienzo. Tan bella, que bueno que te ha gustado (incluso desde que cambie el primer cap) linda, mil gracias por el review, son tan lindos y me hacen re feliz. ¡Un abrazo para ti lleno de cariño!

 **FJulietta:** Juli, no importa, yo tengo que responderte por aquí también. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Por todo, enserio. Mira que esto también es parte de ti (ha sonado como de película jaja) aquí están las asesorías y cada una de las opiniones que te he pedido. Sobre todo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo (tu valioso tiempo ya que estas en exámenes) de leer y corregirme en esos errores y de adarme tu punto de vista. Estoy feliz de ver que si te ha gustado y que he logrado de a poco esas cositas. Me he sentido feliz trabajando el fic y sacar esos sentimientos que no salen pero que me has ayudado a plasmarlos mejor, espero tener el visto bueno. Y voy a seguir mejorando. ¡No tienes idea de cómo estoy de agradecida! Te lo digo siempre, y te lo diré por todas partes. Y por nada, que el Señor Eren fue parte de esas ganas de querer hacer algo bonito y lleno de amor y sentimientos. Juli, gracias otra vez porque siempre te puedo preguntar por cualquier cosa y contar con tu ayuda. ¡Y se me va mucho si te digo todo lo que pienso y siento! pero espero que lo entiendas. ¡Gracias por el review! Y por todo, enserio. ¡Se te quiere un montón!

 **Yenesis Kutsenova Tetsuya:** Gracias por leer el primer cap, me tome el tiempo de hacerlo mejor y más detallado. Jaja tu review me hizo reír, me imagino al sweater de bob esponja. ¡No, no me gusta hacerte llorar! Mira que Eren está bien, se desmayo del susto jaja y fue cosa del destino que Levi llegara para socorrerlo. Ojala te haya gustado y gracias por el review tan genial. Y por cierto (esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic) me ha matado de la risa tu foto en FB jaja. ¡Gracias, un abrazo gigante y lleno de cariño!

 **MagiAllie:** No te preocupes Magi, gracias a ti por leerlo y tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review. Pues Levi llego en el momento indicado, y todo fue como por cosa del destino. ¡Hay Jearmin! Estaba escribiendo normal, y me sale la escena. Espero que te haya gustado porque yo no he escrito de ellos en mi vida. Es con amor. ¡De nuevo gracias! Eres una persona muy linda y que leas mis fics me hace feliz. ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

 **Fujimy:** ¡Eren no está muerto! Pero quería que creyeran eso, yo no soy capaz de matar a mi bebe Eren. Y Levi fue muy malo, pues estaba con Petra desde antes, pero no lo odies. Eso si fue un drama, pero ya todo está solucionado, hay final feliz. ¡Aw, gracias! Que te guste como escribo me tiene en una nube porque es algo que trato de mejorar. ¡Que te haya gustado este cap, Fujimy! ¡Besos y abrazos! Y gracias por el review.

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** Mi cometido era removerles aunque fuera un poco el corazón. ¡Gracias por leerlo! Tus palabras son lindas. ¡Y gracias por el review! espero que te haya gustado. ¡Un beso y un abrazo con mucho, mucho cariño!

 **Un agradecimiento enorme a cada una de ustedes por haber leído este fic. Voy a seguir con Young and Beautiful y luego con el siguiente fic que voy a publicar (porque cuando se acabe Y and B me voy a sentir sola) ¡Voy a promocionarlo en el próximo capítulo! (revelar el titulo no mas jaja) es Riren por si les gusta.**

 **Si me dejan un hermoso review se los contesto por interno con mucho amor.**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


End file.
